


Until the Death Do Us Part

by Jeanelle1910 (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jeanelle1910
Summary: The Hunger Games OOC with a few twists added to the plot. Because this time neither Katniss nor Peeta are in the Games to win. Sadly people seem to have other plans with them and they have to stubbornly follow their own. ENJOYTheir relationship starts a bit sooner, much much sooner but starts out as friendship and cuddling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship starts a bit sooner, much much sooner but starts out as friendship and cuddling.
> 
> This is OOC!! Character death and romantic relationship below the age of 18!!!

Gentle royal blue eyes, nearly hidden by a fringe of auburn hair and a swollen chin with ripped open lips. A lithe but strong physique and a nearly shy, fearful posture in well worn, ripped hand me downs. That was how she took notice of him for the first time.

He was holding four slightly burnt leaves of bread, looking around carefully before he put them in an often-used plastic bag that he´d hidden in his back pocket, throwing the package towards her.

Neither the Hunger pangs nor her fatigued could prevent her from catching the precious gift, years of hunting had honed her reflexes. Carefully training herself to get good at fighting had only added to her instincts, both of which she needed for her body to react automatically in order to prevent the bag to land in the puddle of mud in front of her. Not that she´d refused the bread if it had landed in it unprotected.

Looking up, after getting over the shock of her body reacting that fast and gracefully, even though there was little to no energy left within, she met those mesmerizing eyes in that slightly pudgy face again. Having found a new source of energy allowed her to thank him the only way she could: by allowing her face to soften and her dry lips to form a brilliant smile.

It was the only way she allowed herself to say thank you and the only way she could speak, her voice something she had not used in days.   
Gingerly she began to move away, fully aware that, if she´d linger any longer his mother would find out and beat the boy, and fully aware that she would probably eat more than one leave on her own, starving as she was. 

She couldn´t afford to eat so much on her own. There were others to think about. Which was why, after successfully turning around (having stood up while her body reacted on instinct to catch the prize) she made her way back home. A slow going, exhausting track, one she probably would never have been able to make without this silver of hope in form of burnt leaves of bread in her cramping right hand.

Once home she began to unpack her treasure and carefully took what little herbs and seasoning they had left to cook them a thick but tasty, and more importantly, filling, nutritious bread soup.  
Done she put the soup in three equally sized wooden bowls and used the ancient tray to bring them upstairs with two of their best spoons. Her mother was staring at the photos of her dead husband, just as she had been doing for the past 20 months since that fatal mining accident.

Her little sister wasn´t faring much better, hunger and worry for the only adult in this shack they called house leading to constant tiredness and fatigued. Gently waking Primrose, she began to help her sit up and feed the youngest of them, careful to not give her to much of the food to fast. One bowl was gone when Prim gently took the spoon and begun, with shaking hands, to feed herself, leaving her to feed their unresponsive mother. 

She ensured that all three bowls were empty before she went downstairs again to eat two bowls herself, feeling her body gain energy and warmth before she refilled the bowls to bring upstairs, grabbing her hunting bag before she got down again. Eating what was left inside the pot, filling the animal’s food bowls with most of the rest (in order to placate her sister who´d otherwise try to pick the pot herself and fill those bowls for the goat and cat).

Assured that everyone was fed she locked the remaining leaves into their storage cupboard. It was a regular cupboard but being poor came with the downside that they had never had enough money to allow small snacks. Which was why her father had used some of his earnings to buy a lock for the cupboard, keeping careful stock of what was inside. With his death 20 months ago and her mother’s inability to keep to the rules, not to mention her inability to do anything after they had gotten the information, this particular key was now in her possession.

The Districts water pipes had been repaired after the blast, but this did not include the pipes to their shack. It meant that they had to use rainwater, water from the pond near the fence so far and would have to use molten snow once winter was upon them. A winter she had not had hope to ever live to see. 

All of this made her current mission a harmless and legal one. She was going to get her terressae and fill her flasks with pure water from the fountain at the square. Once she had managed all of this she slipped into the Meadow and shortly thereafter beneath the fence. Not to hunt, she could feel sleep trying to claim her and her body´s new energy level fading, fast. No, this little trip was designed to pick herbs, dig up roots and find plants or flowers she could use.

Finding a Dandelion caused her to take a moment, smiling, before her search continued. Once done she had the flower, a bit of camomile, a bunch of peppermint leaves and several other things. It would give them energy, make the bread taste better and would deliver enough nutrients to allow her to regain her strength long enough to allow her to go on a longish hunting trip.

She´d managed to feed her family, using what she had taught herself, what her father taught her and doing a lot of illegal things. But three months ago, with the constant bad weather, constant rain and the approaching winter she had been unable to produce enough to feed the three of them and the two animals. With Lady, the goat, falling ill their supply of milk was gone as well and with Gale caught up in caring for his ill siblings she had hardly met him, much less been able to ask him for a bit of his own haul.

That said male was acting strange around her had led to her putting up various traps and nets outside of their usual routes, hoping to catch things without Gale knowing about it, but she had since been unable to wander those paths again. Hunger was a funny thing. You were tired, exhausted, wary and needed to move in order to regain the missing strength. A devilish spiral that ended in Death, especially here in District 12. 

In Hindsight, giving away her own portions had led to her being unable to make long trips which led to her small haul, that steadily grew smaller. She´d been desperate enough to try and sell clothes no one in 12 could use, at least not if they had to give up what meagre amount of food they had. Falling near the bakery’s apple tree and spilling the small bundle of clothes had been the worst and best thing to happen to her after giving up her own portions of food for the past six days in a row.

She had not had a meal for all of those six days and wouldn´t have made it much longer. In all honesty, she´d begged and prayed for death for that eternal amount of time where she was sprawled in the mud after falling and only gotten up to lean against the tree, close her eyes and pray a bit more after she was still aware what felt like an eternity later.

Peetas generosity was the adrenaline push she needed, the help she needed and her salvation. They´d always been thin, but by now all three of them were skinny, their skin too white and she was the only one capable of getting them food. 

Prim was caring for their mother that had gone into a stupor and needed to be fed, washed and cleaned as she couldn´t even go to the toilet on her own. Granted she had begun to try and aid them by forcing her body to react and her feet to move, but losing her husband had damaged the former apothecary daughter.

Katniss was very aware of that, but in her mind, there was little excuse to leave two young females struggling to survive. Especially since she had forced herself to learn as much about healing, healing balms and drugs to take over as the unofficial Healer of the entire District. It had been one source of income but even with her mind set on learning it and her inborn stubbornness, she couldn´t reach her mother’s expertise. Expertise the District needed.

Taking a deep breath, she refocused on the task of checking her traps, picking and digging up roots, herbs and other things she could use while filling all her water bottles. It took all her recently regained strength and several hours before she managed to do everything necessary before she set new traps, put the nets back and went back to her home, picking up her hidden handcart with the terressae as she went.

The shack, while never really big or good looking was looking worse now and there were various creaks in the wood serving as outer walls to force her to pause. Peeta had given her food. She had collected a few smaller fishes, a bunch of plants, a bunch of Katniss roots and wild onion as well as carrots. 

It was more than a start, it was hope and what she needed to regain power and strength. But none of it would be of any use if she couldn´t repair the damage. The outside could hardly protect them from the cold winter and, stepping into the shack she sagged against the door, noting that it was in dire need of repair as well.

Her priority had been to feed her family and her sisters pets. That she hadn´t grieved for her father had never been an issue but with Prim taking over for their mother by preparing all healing balms, syrup and caring for that damn goat and cat as well as their mother the shack looked worse inside than it did outside.

It was what her mother had done. Preparing Healing Aids and cleaning their home. The last of which had been a very low priority, which made her thankful for Prims insistence to keep the damn cat alive. Without the orange fur ball they probably would have had rats. On the other hand, it would have been easily caught food. Food she would never speak of ever having consumed, but desperation and hunger would have caused her to feel happiness at catching even those things. 

She had contemplated eating that goat many times within the last week, but realized that Lady was too old and too thin to get enough meat to feed them, and what little she would have gotten to at least make their last casserole taste better had not been worth the heartache she would have caused her baby sister.

The Capitols lack of interest in District 12 was why no one bothered to check on them for the past two weeks, both Prim and herself unable to attend school, but it was that lack of interest that gave her pause now. Milling over several things she began to prepare chamomile tea with two of the sugar cubes from her terressae pack and two bottles of fresh water. 

Once done she allowed it to simmer and began to remove the three leaves of bread, cutting them and the carrots, Katniss roots and several herbs. Mixing it with salt and pepper and one of the bottles of water she began to stir it all, adding whatever else she thought would improve the worth and taste without using up all of her recently acquired supplies before she allowed it to rest. Once the improvised dough was done she would cut it into six equally sized loaves and put three of them in storage.

Right now it was important to regain strength in order to repair the house and get Prim and her mother cleaned up and her sister strong enough to help her. Putting her remaining herbs up to dry she began to fill the cupboard with her recently acquired supplies, using their remaining rainwater to wash all the already dusty cans and plastic boxes to store everything else before she started the oven. 

Living in twelve made you creative out of necessity, especially if one lived in the Seam, which was why her grandfather had begun to turn an old stove into a smoker and her father had finished it. It was the one thing they had that had been of essential nature and kept in a pristine state at all times because of it. 

Said smoker was not part of the small kitchenette in order to prevent the Peacekeepers from finding the illegal item in case they´d check the houses. Instead it was hidden beneath the corrugated sheet of their self-made pillbox. Said pillbox housed the, drastically low mount of stored coal and wood for their oven and fireplace and the goat. 

Cutting three of the smaller fishes into tiny pieces she added some roots and a bit of the crackers of her terressae to feed the cat, putting half of that treat into a secure metal can and mixing several roots, carrots and all of the grass she´d picked up into another treat for the goat, once again putting the rest in yet another metal can.

Happy with this little side duty done she preserved the one Salomon she managed to catch, hiding it in the cupboard, before she put the food for the cat down and took all other fish and the mixture for the goat to the pillbox, feeding the sickly-looking goat before she used half of their remaining wood to start the smoker.   
Hanging the fishes, once she´d removed the innards, into it she closed the door and carried the remaining wood inside, leaving the innards for the cat in order for her to fry the Salomon in relative peace without having to worry about the orange ball of fur trying to snatch it away.

Snatching several pieces of food herself while cooking and frying she baked her improvised casseroles with carrots, potatoes and fried Salomon she went upstairs, taking the can with the tea with her. Her mother and Prim were wide awake. Both had used the time after getting real food for the first time in four days (they had been going on bark tea) to get real, deep sleep and woken up after she begun cooking again.

Prim smiled weakly, and her mother even looked directly at her. Which was new. Smiling, just a bit, she began to feed Prim, who managed to take the pieces of her bread on her own and hold her plate after only four bites. Feeding her mother, she met those a bit glassy grey eyes and fed her, realizing only now that she had control over her body again and her senses had sharpened, that she was in the middle of a shrine for her father.

Her mind had so far refused to realize this, their survival her first and only priority, but now they would die with a full belly - within the shack, if they couldn´t repair it before winter hit. It meant that these clothes, the two well-kept metal helmets, the protective gear and her father’s shoes could be used to save them. All of it would have to be used to give them warmth. 

Especially since this winter was going to be unforgiving and freezing if the autumn they had so far was any indication. “He was my soul. My heart. My sun!” She needed several seconds to realize that the raw, low voice belonged to her mother and another two to refocus on the woman’s gaunt face. 

Her usual surge of hatred, disappointment and desperation was amiss, however and she felt her face soften, felt her mind fill with sapphire blue eyes and a pale face littered with bruises, “I know, mother. But I need you. We need you. I can´t keep doing this on my own. I barely survived the past 20 hours. We need you!” Thankful that Prim had gone, gingerly, to visit her pets she met her mother’s eyes, gently lifting that familiar and gaunt face up to clean her mother’s lips. 

“You do not need me, Katniss!” Smiling, even more gently now she met her mother’s eyes again. “But Prim does. And I cannot keep going like this. I need you to heal people. I need you to care for our little Duck and those animals. I need you to help me. Because I can´t keep doing this alone!”, stopping she left the plate next to her mother, kissed the woman’s cheek- something she had not done for over seven years and left to check on Prim.

Once she had collected her sister and sent her off to bed she leaned against the table in the kitchen. She knew where she could get dry wood. She knew where she´d get most of the things she needed. And she knew where to venture to, in order to get much more of those needed materials.

Closing her eyes, she recalled Peeta Mellark standing on the veranda of the bakery, throwing her bread he´d burnt, been beaten for doing so and told to feed the three pigs with. Instead he´d packed it and thrown it her way. She´d known the boy was in her class. Had known that he kept looking at her for several years now. But she had never been more than peripherally aware of the youngest baker’s son.

He had effectively changed that, though. Moving upstairs into the room she had shared with Prim she went straight towards her bed. While hunger made you tired it also made you restless and she hadn´t gotten much sleep the past three days. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENEBREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting up several hours later she stretched, looking around drowsily before her memory kicked in and, with it her plan for the day. Steeling herself for the peek outside she felt a surge of utter joy cursing through her body at the sight of the sunny day. A real sun with white clouds and a blue sky. 

Due to the fact that their stomachs wouldn´t be able to digest much anyway, she made a batch of peppermint tea and a light soup with her remaining carrots and potatoes as well as some of her remaining roots and herbs. Her sister came down looking a bit better than she had for the past three days and still shaky on the legs, looking at her expectantly. 

“Can you bring it up? Eat and drink and rest for today, at least? Maybe check on Lady again? I will go out hunting for a few hours!” Prim smiled, kissing her cheek and took the filled bowls resting upon that ancient tray, their second can and went upstairs. 

Removing her most precious treasure, her thermos can, she filled it with the remaining tea, ate a bowl of soup and dressed for a hunting trip. 

Returning several hours later, her mind filled with memories, ideas and thoughts. Stowing her entire haul, Katniss went outside to skin the seven squirrels, four rabbits and the only meagre turkey. The turkey would go, in parts, to various people at the Hob to get her the nails and wooden planks she needed. The squirrels would be her second version of a thanks, at least two of them, and the rabbit would be sold to their butcher for a bunch of cans and bottles.

Prepping the skins, she hung them up and left to distribute her haul after stopping to remove the book about clothing her grandmother had left her to find the real treasure beneath. It were her grandmothers crayons. More accurately the crayons and pencils her grandmother had gifted to her shortly before she died. 

She had been gifted those things because her grandmother had seen her talent for fabrics and tailoring and hoped she would one-day start designing her own clothes. It was a cute dream, but right now it would make a precious gift for one certain blue-eyed boy. 

Checking if it all was still good to go and in the proper order because she knew several things about Peeta, just like she knew many things of most people in the District, and knew that his abusive mother had ensured that the boy was very eccentric if it came to his things, especially his painting supplies.

Frowning slightly, Katniss changed the order according to her memory, she gently closed the box again, looked around to remind herself to go over her plan for the remaining day and went to do the distributing.

The baker opened her, eyes widening before his face softened. “I am afraid that I cannot give you something today, sweetheart!” Smiling she handed over the packed skinned squirrels and the box. “It is not for your wife, Mr. Mellark!”, smiling just a bit she left after she was sure that he had a good grip on it, even though he was trying to hand it back, utterly perplex.

More than happy to be done with this interaction she went home and began to remove everything no longer used from their room. Putting the clothes on the table and the pieces of wood that once had been their second wardrobe she went into the cellar.   
Taking one deep breath, she began to remove the coal she had prepared for this months ago. 

Stomping it all into the floor she put a layer of mud mixed with stones she had collected for this purpose as well. Her preparing it all and stomping it all down for more than an hour did what she had anticipated. It stopped the humidity of their cellar. Which would remove the wetness in the entire house once she had repaired everything. 

There was only one step left. Removing all remaining coal dust her father had mixed with debris years previously she began to put it all around the floor as well, being very careful about the noise she made and to stomp it all in the ground.   
It was exhausting work of several hours but it gave her the three metal barrels to use for the house now that they were empty. 

Dirty and exhausted she noted that her sister had put up their bathtub and refilled it for her, allowing her to wash herself and dress anew before she went downstairs again to pick up the remaining three loaves of bread. 

Bringing the food upstairs, as well as four of her recently filled water bottles she noted that her sister was fast asleep already, while her mother was awake and aware. Much more aware than she had been in the last 20 months. “You need to join us again, mother. Prim needs you, we should be your reason and everything!”, gently saying so she left the plate and tea there, her mental and physical powers exhausted for the day.

Taking what she had prepared in the cellar upstairs she drank the remaining tea and slipped into her own bed once again getting more sleep than she expected.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katniss stood in the middle of one of her new routes in the wood, tears streaming down her face. Peetas gift of food and hope, her mother speaking for the first time in nearly two years, the shock and realization about the fact that food alone couldn´t prevent their death ,if she couldn´t repair their clothes and the shack, had sunk in. 

Additionally, to it her past was haunting her and she was so full of emotions, most of which she had never allowed herself to feel and a bunch of emotions she had never felt until now. It all was catching up with her now. Memories of Gale and his eternal anger at the Capitol and the Hunger Games, memories of her grandmother and father. All of those memories, emotions and more was flooding her.

And surfacing alongside them were glimpses of Peeta, her knowledge of the boy with the bread and everything she knew about the people in Twelve only to come back to that fateful night mere three days ago. 

They all had seen her barely walking upright. They all had seen her tears of despair and no one had looked twice. No one had offered help. And why would they, most of them were faring little better than herself. 

She was thirteen now and had been on the brink of death. Returning home with this beautiful bundle of hope had taken most of her remaining energy. Cooking it all up had exhausted her. Everything that had happened in the past twenty and some months had exhausted her.

For years she had been scowling, full of anger and disinterest in others. For the past months she couldn´t even pretend to care, much less use up all the effort it took to fuel her frustration and anger. Gale´s recent change in behaviour towards her was the main reason for their lack of contact and now, being hit by it all over and over again she realized that she had allowed him to sway her.

It had been so easy to just adept to his way of thinking and nodding, putting away what little own opinion she had. And being very good at that had made it easy to put away her memories of her father. Putting survival over mourning. Food over exploring that pitch black hole her father´s death had left in her chest.

In order to breath, to function, she had to put it all away. And now she was paying the price for it. Because now that she had hope again, now that she knew she could get them to survive, even though she had little help in Prim and was mostly on her own.

Her fears were there, but no longer all-consuming because she had a plan. She had options and she knew how to do what she needed to do to survive and maybe even start living again. But as this heavy weight lifted from her shoulders the pitch black abyss of devastation and sadness had slowly creeped up and was consuming her now. Grieve.

Katniss Everdeen was grieving. She allowed herself to grieve, here in the middle of the woods on a path not even her father had ventured to, near a crystal-clear lake, she allowed herself to kneel down and cry. Allowed the tears to fall.

#This system was established over 65 years ago, sweetheart, that people in the outer Districts die of hunger just never reaches the Capitol Citizens awareness! #   
#Such a beautiful young lady has better ways to show her displeasure than scowling, little eagle# #Do not fill your heart with hatred, my beautiful Kitten#

Years of her grandmothers and her father´s teaching, chiding and affection came flooding back all at once. And through it all the young 13 year old auburn haired boy that took a beating in order to give her food resurfaced. She couldn´t be mad at her mother any longer. Because she understood now. 

She had no idea how much time had passed until she managed to calm down, nor how much time for herself she still needed but she did know that it was time to start with something. It was time to remember all of those teachings and start acting upon them. And seeing as there was a perfectly good lake right next to her it was time to start with soaking, thoroughly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when she finally returned home. Putting away her entire haul into their fridge, which was basically a very old freezer which was only useful when the weather was cold. Checking on the furs, Katniss prepared and cleaned the new batch, taking it all inside. Once done with that she went into the cellar and began to build her own little bedroom and workroom. 

With Prim and her mother sharing a room, it would be much easier to bring injured patients upstairs, especially if they needed constant care. Turning her and Prims room into a makeshift infirmary where the two could do everything related to healing people. This would allow her to cook being as far away from the bleeding wounds as possible. While she had taken over partly she was and probably would always remain rather queasy when it came to blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting purposefully until after nightfall had been a good idea and she would, once done, start visiting certain costumers of hers. The Peacekeepers of Twelve were at the Slagheap and had never done their nightly rounds as far as she could remember, with the notable exception of the night before Reaping Day.

Her bed done over an hour later she began to turn her former room into said infirmary and went downstairs to start on the fawn she had managed to shoot and left out in order to dry the meat a bit and make it easier and less bloody for her once she began cutting it. Normally skinning an animal should be done directly after killing it but she had to let it bleed out a bit to make a nice dry food blood mix for the damn cat and maybe even blackpudding for them.

Her breakdown had allowed her to catch the fawn, she doubted that she would have stayed as long as she had done without it. Additionally, to the fawn there were three trout’s, two Salomon and two bags full of wild carrots, roots, potatoes, wild tomatoes, various different herbs and other plants alongside a bunch of wild berries. She even had found wild nut trees and was looking forward to collecting those before winter rolled around.

Katniss doubted that she would have had that good of a haul without venturing further into the woods and thus farther away from the well trotted paths of Gale, her father and those of the Seam practicing in hunting or at least collecting berries and herbs.

The fence being out of commission, just as most of the Districts electricity 11 months out of twelve had encouraged many people to poach and collect meals outside the District. Her desperation had been enough to ignore the warnings of all of those people about venturing out further and so far, it had proven to be one of her better ideas. 

Of course, that would only last as long as she kept it a secret, which was part of why she had distanced herself from Gale. Making her rounds an hour later she returned home grateful and happy. Now she had everything she needed to repair the house and Lady´s pillbox and a head start on Firewood. 

Checking on her newly repaired bed she began to cook, putting the two rabbits in the smoker and making a fish soup while starting several casseroles. Cooking some meat and bread soup at the same time now that she had proper metal cans that she could close properly and use again, which would allow her to store the food.

Using those food additions, the Capitol sent with the terressae, but only the first batch of terressae packs came with those additions (if you got there to late the really good packages were gone) the meals would last them for several weeks without spoiling. Making bread rolls and some such things would also improve the lifespan of all of their supplies, especially now with winter approaching and the possibility of making ice cubes to aid that effort.

It was necessary as there would be little to no haul during winter. And all they would have to go on was what little money she managed to get until then and the terressae. It was well past midnight when she finally managed to go to bed only to wake eight hours later to the sounds of her mother and Prim chatting very lowly in the kitchen.

Had her sister been alone she wouldn´t have woken up, but the sound of her mother´s voice was startling and something she no longer was used to. Dressing, after doing a quick morning wash up, she went into the kitchen to find her mother sewing her clothes, Prim helping while chatting and sipping tea.

“Katniss!”, both said, smiling at her and she looked around noting that they had used the chair her father had sat on to put all the remaining clothes upon to allow them to work. “Why don´t you sit down and tell us of that plan of yours?” Feeling overwhelmed and slightly out of her depth she followed the gentle suggestion, unable to look anywhere but into her mother´s eyes. 

Prim gently handed her a cup of tea and she took a sip, bracing herself. She could have pulled it off with her mother unable to react, but if the woman was against it she could do nothing about it. Which was why she looked at Prim and back into her mother´s eyes that spoke of intelligence and love. 

“I thought that turning our room into an infirmary would be a good idea, especially if we could be done preparing it all just like you need it in Spring!”, taking another sip, she tried to use her grandmothers teaching by reading the reactions of both her mother and her sister.

Both females stiffened, their eyes widening and she fought very hard to not fall into her default reaction and start scowling. There was something much worse she was going to tell them and she needed them. It would allow her much more time for herself and unburden her. 

But she needed their support as well. It was why she had left the cat and goat alive, against her better judgement, and why she had not gone to report her mother´s illness. Looking into her cup she continued, her default reaction of anger just simmering beneath the surface now. 

“I am much more comfortable here, because it makes hunting easier and hiding things. We could put the wood inside, as well and I could turn half of the cellar into my sort of workroom for fur and.. well to start sewing again!”

Unwilling to look up she decided to push forward. “I was going to repair our clothes, those we have, and enforce them with those we can no longer repair properly or make proper thick blankets out of them and repair our mattresses. That way we won´t freeze easily in winter. And I thought of using some of father´s things to repair the pillbox and all of our shoes as well as the kitchenette!” 

Pausing again she emptied her cup. “I wanted to use the metal tonnes to repair the damage and enforce the entire shack as much as possible, as well as the fireplace. That´s why I begun to redecorate and collect it all. And we could use the fur here and outside for our beds and shoes and coats as well. I was going to dig up grandmothers sewing supplies and get some from the Hob today!”

Unable to look at either of them she did the next best thing, she fled, grabbing her hunting bag on her way out. She couldn´t get angry at them, not if they truly wanted to help. Not with her mother so very aware and back in reality, but she couldn´t stand to see their reaction either, to used to receive a negative one. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning several hours later she found the table filled with food and her handcart filled with various supplies that had been buried behind the house and within some of their cupboards. Keepsakes and Memories her father had buried for them, but those keepsakes had been for his state of mind and they were in need of money and supplies.

“You skipped meals to feed us and your sisters pets. I do know that, Katniss. And Prim knows it to. Which is why you will get your fathers uniforms and those things and everything Primrose manages to part with and try to give it to those in need of them that can pay with a favour or something else we need!”

Not sure if she was chided or if this was her mother´s way of apologizing made it hard to prevent her mother´s hug, kissing the older woman´s cheek after the she let go. “We will start with the house tomorrow before the raining starts up again. There are some keepsakes we will keep, though. And while we eat I want you to tell me how you came to the conclusion that you want to start designing again?!”

“I´ll listen!”, Prim said skipping into the room and soon she was sitting in her chair, the two other Everdeen females next to her, meal and water on the table and both females eyes were directed at her.

“I.. I might not be a designer but we cannot afford to buy new clothes. And both Prim and I will outgrow those we have soon. If I start sewing again, I did like it, then I would be able to make us new clothes. Especially if we stockpile food and I start getting us fabrics instead of wood and nails and pans and cans. Making the house sturdy and enforcing the walls now, really tightly, will make it easier and if we do it properly it will hold for years!”

The other two exchanged a glance and looked at her causing her to blush. “Is that.. a bad idea?” “No, not at all, honey. It is a wonderful idea. One I never thought you would come up with. But you sound like there are more such ideas floating around in your head…” 

“It sounds like there is a secret that you have not told us. Especially where you got that bread from!” Smiling at Prim she kissed her sister’s forehead and got up. “Maybe there is, little duck. But if the two of you have your little infirmary you could help a lot of people and..”, she paused looking at her mother. 

“I am 13 now, nearing 14, and my name is in that bowl so many times I don´t dare say the number out loud. If we do this now, and do it good you will be able to live. Not comfortably, not wealthy, but you would have enough!”

With that she left with the filled handcart and her full hunting bag to make her rounds, fully aware of where she would go. 

The Thomases got one of her father´s uniforms and helmets, as their oldest would soon begin his work in the mines. They gave her a bunch of nails and a bag full of clothes from their daughter. The girl had been 16 and reaped at the 71 Hunger Games. They had grieved for the past months and were now glad to be rid of the painful reminder. 

Thanking them profusely she added a squirrel to the exchange and a few tips how to enforce the uniform and keep it in good shape before she left, fearing a hug from the family’s matron. Allowing her own mother and sister to hug her was more touch than she was used to and comfortable with, especially at the same day. 

She might be trying to grow up, but she was determined to do so using baby steps. And step one was getting control of her rage. Everything else could take it´s time, thank you very much. She had to know herself first before she could move forward properly. Or at least, have had a bit of private time.

Next were the Jugsons that got a wooden puppet and one of their childrensbooks. Both had been handmade by her father. But this family was Merchant and she got what she had hoped for, Capitol issue medication. Smiling her thanks and adding the only baby dress left of their baby clothes she left, feeling triumphant. 

Three Merchant Houses later the toys, books and baby shoes were gone replaced by Capitol issue Medication once more. Which was why her last three Merchant stops were at houses where the families had left over wooden planks. 

Then she went to the Butcher, who was a proud member of the Seam even though Rooba was working in the Merchant part of the District, and got wool, yarn and other such things for the leisure time books her mother had hidden away and stolen from her family when she eloped with her father. Go figure.

Doing the same for several other Seam females got her various supplies for repairs, cans of grain and wheat and the occasional piece of no longer useful fabric. And the apothecary gave her any other missing medical supplies for the two smoked rabbits. 

The Pharmacist was, in fact, her uncle, but they all preferred to act like there never was any relation to each other. With the notable exception that they did make deals with her and sent her father to stick his things where the sun did not shine. As long as no one acknowledged their relationship aloud, she was welcome to trade. 

Self-doubt was one of the triggers for her anger and that was why she had left after telling her family her plan. It was the best one she had and, in all honesty, she had been elated to be able to make plans again.

Soon she would turn 14, at the 22nd of August, in fact, and she needed to know her family protected from weather and able to care for themselves by healing everyone in the District again, because in May the 72th Hunger Games would be held and she still was eligible for four more years.

Trying to steer clear of this particular topic. That bread, that boy and the hope he gave her had started an internal waging war between the Ice Queen of Twelve and the girls she had successfully put into a metal box inside her mind. Gale had been like a big brother for her and thus his opinion had mattered. It wasn´t wrong to hate the Capitol.

It wasn´t wrong to dream about people stopping to watch the Games. But Gales ideas of War and his bloodlust that only grew with that mining accident was merely one part of her recent issues. Memories she had kept buried were surfacing. Facts about her family History were surfacing and one thing was driven home very clearly. Twelve was ruining itself.

Ten people leaving a 13 year old girl to starve was bad enough. If it had been Merchants alone she could have easily told herself that it was just because she was a worthless Seam girl. But she had passed 40 people. At least 15 had seen her fall. This was enemy action 

#Once is chance, twice coincidence, thrice is enemy action, my darling Kitten.# Which meant that they had had no qualms about watching her die in the rain, full of dirt, crying in despair and unable to do more than prop herself into a sitting position.

Of course, this line of thinking forced her to steer clear of her home and wander into the Meadow instead to allow the tears to fall, aware that no one was going to be there at this time of the night. Allowing the Memories to flood her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The repairs were running smoothly, or as smoothly as repairs on a neglected shack could possibly go, which was why she left her mother to do some of it on her own. With the day being a Saturday Prim had decided to visit the Hawthorns and they all had decided that they would return to school on Monday.

With Prim visiting and Gale properly still exhausted from his usual Night out she would be all alone in the forest, with no need to be careful about keeping her secret new routes secret, people rarely ventured into the woods and most of them preferred to do so on Saturday night. 

She was wearing one of her old skirts and blouses, enforced to keep the wind at bay and her father´s well worn leather jacket, to have additional protection if needed. She was just about going to slip under the fence when a hand gently touched her upper arm. It was a gentle gesture, despite the calluses on the persons hand.

A few days ago she would have gone for an attack, today she stopped and looked a bit more closely at the hand. It was pale and had a bruise on it, as if someone had stepped onto it. There was little more information she needed to know who was currently holding her arm.

Meeting mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes she allowed herself to smile. “Peeta!” The other looked startled for about a second, surprised the next and then he did something out of affect, because she did not think that the hug was planned.

“Hey, Katniss!”, was what he said the kind of amusement in his voice people used when they were pleasantly surprised. The reason for that might have been her arms coming up around him to return the hug, but she could be wrong about that. 

“Thank you!” It was easier than she had ever dreamed it would be. To say those words aloud. To acknowledge it out loud. “I´d do it again! Are you going out hunting?”  
Her throat was closing up at that, eyes watering just a bit and she had trouble articulating an answer.

Unable to answer aloud she nodded, fighting the urge to cry for the boy that would take a beating for her, again. “May I join you?” This was too fast, she felt overwhelmed once again. But looking up into those gentle sapphire blue eyes she couldn´t finish her “I need time for myself” and barely managed to get to the middle of “need”.

Taking a deep breath because Peeta was just looking at her, holding her and waiting patiently. “I need time to think. I need to learn control and..” she trailed off because instead of confusion or anger the young man’s face that held her and had saved her softened. 

“Allow me to accompany you?” Tightening her grip on the youngest baker’s son she nodded, slowly and very carefully remembering that his mother had never been very careful as to where she hit or kicked him and unsure if her gesture would hurt him. She would have eased her grip to if she did not know, for some reason and out of nowhere, that doing so would hurt him emotionally.

Which was why she ensured to not break contact when she stepped away to grab his hand and lead him through the hole in the fence. She gently guided him deeper into the woods trying not to wince at the sheer noise he made, even though Peeta was trying to move silently. 

It was hardly his fault that no one had taught him how to move in a forest so far. They went pseudo silently until they were far from the more common tracks and near her main hunting grounds. “I am not… good with… words…!”, was all she could say after they had trekked through the woods for more than an hour. She had led him to the lake. 

Peeta hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Well, you are good with actions, though!” She had to restrain herself to suppress her default reaction again, noting that he was neither joking nor trying to mock her.

That was why she looked up a bit, watching their reflection on the surface of the crystal-clear water of the lake. And Peeta just held her, resting his chin on her shoulder and waited. Patiently waiting while allowing her to think. She had never thought that two people could be this close and still give each other space, but that was exactly what the blonde was currently doing.

They stood in front of the lake, hugging each other, her hands on his arms, for an unknown amount of time before she smiled and begun to teach him hunting. It was partly due to her need of movement and because she knew he´d enjoy it, because they were basically just being together. 

Unsurprisingly, being a baker´s son did not make you a hunter and a few hours in a wood only gave you some idea and pointers but she had been unable to feel mad. The very second Peeta asked to join her she knew she´d be checking her traps and collect herbs, nuts, fruits and other things, some of which would be unavailable for at least four months soon enough. 

Peeta collected alongside her and watched her from afar for about half an hour where she wanted to try to shoot some game before they returned to making nets, checking traps and collecting roots, herbs and the occasional berries and fruits.

Their journey, which had been spent in silence most of the time, ended mere minutes before nightfall and she had given the young man she was fast developing feelings for (which she felt not prepared for developing, at all,) had gotten the two squirrels she managed to shoot. 

They parted with another hug and as silent as they had spent the entire day, another two squirrels in her bag that would be Rory´s birthday present from Prim. Which was why she would skin the animal as well.

Entering her home, she found her mother and sister cooking some sort of healing balm, the remaining clothes of her father cut into more or less equally sized strips in order for her to sew them into their new summer blankets. The old ones had been used, alongside her collected and dried fur, to enforce their winter blankets, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next six weeks were spent with an easily fulfilled schedule. Prim and her mother would prepare Healing Balms, syrup and any other necessary thing they could easily access the materials for, at least right now. They both were back at school and the shack was carefully and slowly, but thoroughly being repaired.

Prim was beautifying it all as they went and even begun a tiny and illegal garden with a tiny fence in order to prevent Lady from chewing away the herbs her little sister was enthusiastically planting the seeds of.

It wasn´t as if most of them would grow before Spring, anyway and they let her. Little Prim was having fun and the house would be ready to weather any snowstorm within a few more days, just like their clothing.

Should she get reaped they would have a bunch of necessary herbs for food and healing in the backyard, but she still insisted on using her fathers and her own books to teach Prim how to identify poisonous plants and the basics of hunting.

Weeks turned into months that way and Katniss began to change, visibly, noticeably and her little ideas began to take hold within the entire Seam as well. Her mother back in the business and her trading seeds alongside herbs had started an avalanche at District Twelve, with Citizens repairing their homes and starting up their own gardens. 

It wasn´t much but it was a start and she gladly helped out if she was asked to do so, happily sewing away at their new clothes she would keep hidden until the weather was good enough to actually wear them.

Peeta had gone hunting several times alongside her and was improving with every time. Sometimes she would hunt while he would settle down to paint and sometimes they would merely heal Peetas scars and bruises, but mostly they were just talking with each other and enjoying each other’s company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father tell me, we get what we deserve ,Oh we get what we deserve  
And way down we go, Way down we go ,Say way down we go , Way down we go  
You let your feet run wild , Time has come as we all oh, go down  
Yeah but for the fall oh, my , Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?  
'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark , Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall  
And they will run you down, down til you go , Yeah so you can't crawl no more  
And way down we go , Way down…"  
Way down we go - Kaleo

Katniss sat upon her favourite tree trunk near the beautiful lake that had played such a huge role in her life recently and smiled as familiar strong arms engulfed her from behind. Over one year had passed since those arms had saved her live. A year full of new things, confusing revelations and Twelve loosing another set of young Citizens in the Games.  
"I wouldn´t have survived that night. Not without you!" The embrace tightened, the familiar chin resting itself upon her shoulder. "It was my pleasure!" Closing her eyes, she snuggled into the embrace, amazed at the fact that Peeta smelled like flour and sugar nearly all the time.  
"It is a tragedy. A cause for sadness when one looks closely and realizes that none of us have much and still there are those who look down upon those who have less. Makes it nearly funny when you think about it more intensely and realize that all of Panem and especially the upper Districts look down upon us viewing us as worthless insects if people within this very District look upon other people of this very same District just like that, too!"

Peetas grip tightened even further, he was very aware of his strength by now but knew that she hardly objected to such holds and merely adjusted her body to fit the pressure, which made for very intense snuggling sessions.  
"You have grown up, kitten!" It was all he said and she laughed, highly amused, putting her hands above his arms and caressing them, all the while laughing.  
"May I join you during your hunting, Mrs. Everdeen?" Smiling she kissed his cheek, turning in the embrace like she had done many times so far and got up. Nothing else was said for the next four hours.  
Peeta still stuck to his routine, picking berries, herbs and digging up the occasional root. But he had shown aptitude for a spear, which was why she had made him two and ensured that he had one of them with him at all times.  
That it was just a very sharp stone atop a sturdy branch of a tree that was as straight as such things could get did not matter. Because the spear raised Peetas self -esteem, regardless of how little he actually caught, which was only the occasional rabbit and trout.  
"We need to leave, kitten!" She smiled, finishing up her packing of their haul, equally divided, and obeyed, taking his hand and allowing Peeta to lead them out of the woods. They did indeed need to leave, because Gale and his friends were due to brave the woods soon.  
As it stood they missed said male and his friends by seconds. The reasons for this were twofold. First was the fact that Rory died several months ago due to some kind of fever no one had ever had within twelve, at least not to her mother´s knowledge, which meant he was mad at her mother for being unable to help his little brother and had found alcohol to be the cure for his pain.

And secondly, Gale was, while still sort of friendly with her, angry at her and frustrated with her. For growing up. For helping secure their home. For bringing over food the first week after the young male´s death.  
The increase of Mining Accidents within the last six years had left the Mines in desperate need for Workers, which was why Gale was helping out, screwing up his usual schedule and that joke the Capitol insisted on calling an education.  
It meant that most males of the Seam above the age of 16 had been asked to help out and gain a bit of pocket money for their troubles. With this leap in "maturity" Gale and his friends spent most nights, especially Friday Nights, at the Slagheap.  
She did understand his need for outlet and he sort of understood her but, despite all the rumours of them getting married at one point in the future they had been to alike for that to work. And now, at the age of 14 she was developing in a young woman that was barely similar to the girl that saw him as her best friend and big brother.  
Gale needed a girl that depended on him. That kept the house and loved him to pieces. She could be neither and that was part of why she had decided to stay clear of him. Men like Gale took not kindly to being rejected. And, apparently, they did not like it if the girl they felt were theirs and owed them something repaid it all within two weeks.  
Tightening her grip on Peetas arm and stepping a bit closer she was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a brief hug. It was all she needed to pull her out of her mind, more than enough to quell the simmering anger trying to fester and fill her with joy and love instead.

They began their rounds without a hitch. Somehow, over the course of the past 16 months she and her family had become the saviour of the entire District. What she had begun out of need and gratefulness now was some kind of fixture. The people expected them to help and give them favours.  
"Peeta..", softly whispering his name after the implications of it all hit her she tried to calm herself down. There were families and singles that had begun to depend on her and her families help. People who not only needed their help but counted on it.  
"Don´t worry, love, we´ll just have to help them get back on their own two feet. With a better stand and more security than before. Start with checking their gardens and repairs and go from there…"

Smiling she kissed his cheek marvelling at the wonder that was their relationship. 16 months and Peeta could read her like an open book, needing one word, just the tone she said his name with to know exactly what she wanted to say and she had loved it from the start. Loved him from the start and never felt panic even though someone could read her that well.  
Knew her that well. A notion that had been the cause of Nightmares for her. She had freaked out about not being scared shitless by this, however and it had taken her two days and their first kiss to calm down enough to explain herself.  
#At least I am not the only one freaking out here..# And that had been that. She had begun the relationship spilling her secret- she was not good at talking. And Peeta had gladly adjusted to this issue.  
She was teaching him to hunt, he was teaching her to talk, not because she had to, but because she felt secure enough to know that Peeta got her. And even if he was struggling with understanding her he could easily follow her train of thought.  
Before Peeta her explanations had only led to confusion and irritation, which was why she had stopped trying a long time ago, happy enough with hunting and acting instead of talking. Her desire to articulate herself had just ceased to exist, and it got worse after her father´s death.  
In Hindsight it had been all too easy to fill her heart with hatred and anger. Recovering from that and leaving this world tainted in red had been the hardest part of it all, after all.  
But one needed to be aware that without Peeta, without that bread and without her words impacting her mother enough to return to reality all of this would have never happened. Ever.  
With every new development and memory and change she realized that allowing Gales hatred to consume her had been necessary and much easier than dealing with the feelings of someone ripping her heart out that she had felt after that fateful explosion that took her father´s live.  
And her mother coming through for her and Prim had been the wakeup call for her as well. Being the Ice Princess did nothing but isolate her and she wanted to get to know Peeta. But to allow love, as it turned out, one needed to allow pain. Grieve was meant to be lived through, not ignored and working through those stages 20 months later had made it even worse. At least for her.  
She blinked twice, noting that Peeta was, as always, trading their haul with his aptitude for knowing what to say and how to say it in any given moment. A Charmer. And a dangerous one at that. He could manipulate people and it was so very mesmerizing and wonderful to be part of that.  
He made even the worst kind of Twelve Citizens, those that stuck to the rules, forget that they had been poaching, stealing and trespassing to get all of it. Having Peeta with her had increased her costumer stock. That she could just hold him, hug him and look all cute and pleasant only made the whole experience that much better for her.  
No need to talk. No need to negotiate. No need to get angry. Peeta was handling it on his own and she had no issues with looking cute or lovable to make it easier for him.  
Smiling at him her face softened, their hands entwined while walking to their next costumer. Peeta sold it all, kept the best for them and let her stay in her mind and simply think, allowing her to daydream and work through her issues or memories.

His mother nearly lost her fourth child and only daughter three months ago and he had come to her for help. Since her family had done everything within their power to keep mother and baby alive, well her mother had kept the mother alive, she had stopped beating Peeta.  
With his older brothers taking over at the bakery and his father doting on his wife and baby girl Peeta was free to visit her and join her on hunting trips as often as he wanted to. If they didn´t use this to just enjoy each other’s company then they usually went around the District to ask if anyone needed help.  
In school they exchanged smiles and looks and Peeta kept scanning the crowd at the Wrestling matches to check if she was attending them. This recent development had elated Prim as she had loved to watch those Matches and done so with their father as often as possible.  
The fact that she had never cared for such things and their inability as well as their lack of stability after their father´s death had led to Prim missing those outings. Because she had loved to dress up, do her hair for something else but Reaping Day.

"We need to stock premade food cans…", she said after they got another two and a bunch of coins for their most recent sale and Peeta slowly ground to a halt, facing her, his eyes darkening due to him thinking it through. "That… but we would need so very much.."  
Nodding solemnly, she stepped a bit closer. "We would need the Hob people, love.." "And the family's. As many of them as possible.." Peeta smiled wryly, matching her own wry expression before he kissed her. It took several minutes before either of them felt ready to move towards their last stop for the day. The Hob.  
The plan was rather simple. Theoretically everyone and their dog were allowed, legally, to use a patch of their land as small garden. The issue in Twelve was that nearly no one owned the land their house stood on, nor said house.

Those gardens they had helped design would be the first to be destroyed alongside all pets the people had acquired over the years. Pet´s and any useful animals needed license, one that had to be renewed once a year and demanded a certain fee. Having animals without that license was illegal, and they would be the next to be removed. Their goat and cat were such illegal cases.  
But back to the matter of food. All the salt in the world and more or less proper cooling storage could not prevent supplies from spoiling and even dried, smoked and otherwise prepared supplies or meals were bound to spoil within a certain amount of time.  
An issue that caused most of the deaths during winter and Spring in Twelve. If you took into account the law´s regarding pet´s, private gardens and added the harsh winters, wet autumns and the portions of terressae that got smaller as more people claimed the boxes, the entire District lost up to 15 people in the months of August till January alone.  
This little calculation did not include the odd Mining Accident or other freak accidents nor the number of abused children or those females forced to sell their body to get food and choosing to die instead. Nor did it entail all those deaths happening due to a lacking healthcare system.  
Their and especially Katniss actions caused due to her own desperation, had prevented 13 such deaths by enlisting her family, Peeta and everyone else who was okay with just earning favours to prevent people from dying of starvation or freezing.  
The cheese they made from the milk of their goat was illegal, regardless of them merely using it for trading. The fondness of their Head Peacekeeper of said cheese had been enough to prevent any punishment so far. But with them saving lives that should not have been saved the situation got a whole new meaning.  
Should the Peacekeepers be replaced or ask to enforce the laws, as written – basically if push came to shove – all of this would be gone alongside the Hob and whoever was still inside.  
Which was why they not only needed to check those gardens and ensure that the people could survive without depending on help from Katniss, Peeta or anyone else, but also needed to ensure that there were savings. That people could hide properly stored and preserved food.  
And that was what turned a simple plan into a minefield. Because they needed to prepare. They needed to help and they needed to ensure that the people understood that it was better to be prepared for no reason than to need it and have no further resources and options.  
Not only that, if they were honest to themselves, but they needed a solid working plan within several days in order to make those changes before the games begun again.  
Exchanging another glance, they nodded at each other. The first step was to spread the word, the rest would happen slowly but surely over the next months.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The day dawned bright and gentle. The Day three months before the 74th Hunger Games and nearly over two years since they had begun to set the plan into motion.  
The 73th Hunger Games had been one unlike those Twelve had ever lived to see so far with two Merchant children being reaped, one of which the Majors youngest and Madge´s little brother and the girl from one of their only Peacekeeper family. Most other Peacekeepers were single.  
Because it was far from common to reap the children of the Peacekeepers force her death in the middle of the bloodbath had caused the Capitol and upper Districts to protest it all. In order to stop the Citizens outcry the Capitol had moved swiftly, ensuring that her parents fell into disgrace.  
The couple had lost their social standing, daughter, job and home within six days after their twelve-year-old daughter was reaped. The outcry had been due to the lack of Citizens of Twelve volunteering for the poor girl, because why would anyone do that for a child of the enemy if they hardly did it for their family?  
That, however, led to a punishment for their entire District. Terressae were being withheld for eight months. They managed, due to the pairs effort and the new philosophy of helping each other but they lost the 40 people that should have never survived the previous winters, according to statistic.  
But, unlike previous years, all of them had been above the age of 65 and living alone. None of those losses had been younger, no one had died during childbirth and no one had died due to starvation. It was a first. And it was visible change. Because all of them had been in the Care Centre next to the Justice Building and square.  
40 Deaths and all of them happened in the only Capitol led institution housing the old and the orphaned. It was one of the few jobs a female of the District could get that did not involve any kind of illegal or sexual actions.

Jobs that were lost forever now. Because in reaction to it the Care Centre was closed down. There had been a voting in the Capitol, with the inhabitants gone the Care Centre became useless and leaving it unused wasn´t a good idea.  
That was why the Capitol voted if the Centre should be turned in either another prison, empty building and soon ruins or a new, bigger, modern school. The Capitol voted for a new school. Which was the best of the offered choices and far from what they really needed.  
Turning the Care Centre into a school had given them an excuse to renovate the Justice building and empty out all of the houses their Peacekeepers had previously lived within. Said Security detail had been asked to move into the Justice Building for the duration of all if this.  
The now empty houses were, according to the official statement, going to be turned into flats for the poor and homeless. No one in Twelve believed that this would ever happen, though. Especially as the Capitol ensured that no one used them until this mysterious time when they would change them, by building electrical fences around them.  
Apparently, the fact that electricity in Twelve was like playing cards and getting a joker once in a while. Hence, Katniss, Peeta and several others were able to easily circumvent the fence and empty those houses.

Raiding those houses was the best option, as they would probably be destroyed alongside their old school building. And then they would have a new school building in close proximity to the Justice building that would house new teachers and a shitload of new technology.  
In all honesty, Katniss and Peeta wouldn´t be surprised if they were Peacekeepers stationed within the new school as well. For security's sake, of course. The mere thought of that caused her to feel cold inside out.  
That this was the first time in over 60 years that the Capitol did anything in their District, with the exception of ensuring that the electricity worked during the 2 weeks of Hunger Games each year, was causing uneasy feelings for several people within the District.  
With every new passing week and the increasing bustle around the Justice building, and soon to be new school, the uneasiness in Twelve grew. There was something else going on and the rumour mill was working fast, one rumour far worse than the last one.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Katniss was sitting in her room packing the last of their "in case of" bags, the final step of their plan, six weeks after the builders had arrived. Every family "in the know" was preparing various survival bags and hiding them away just in case something really dramatic should happen.  
She had just finished putting the last can filled with dried fruit into the bag when the speakers went on, their Head peacekeeper demanding for immediate attendance at the Justice Building.  
Taking several deep breaths, she put the bag into the trunk of their stove. The trunk was basically an empty cupboard that could be opened like a chest and had been added in most kitchenettes all around the District to look like just a part of the design.  
It could be used as workspace and no one would think to try to move the wooden plank upwards to find hidden stacks. They had ensured that it would not look suspicious. This useless piece of additional workspace was designed to look just like that and nothing else for this very purpose, after all. (And of course, it had been Peeta to come up with that)  
A space "Designed to hide what needs to be hidden" and they had come up with a lot of such additions to their furniture that looked like just something that had always been a part of said piece of furniture or, in some cases, like an addition in order to make the piece of furniture sturdy with a bunch of engravings to pretty them up.  
Her mother and sister returned while she was dressing in one of her newer dresses, both returning from the Maskins, whose mother had just gone into labour a few hours ago. They exchanged a glance and got ready in utter silence and left mere ten minutes later.  
None of those making their way to the Square spoke. Despite the uneasiness and rumour mill no one was going to speculate on why they were called. All of them sure about one thing. This was about the new schools and Justice Building. All but two of them so very sure the entire progression came to a halt when the first twenty people realized that the builders were still there.  
The sea of people split and begun to form painfully familiar lines. This were the lines they formed at Reaping Day when the Capitol was doing the Head Count. And this time it was a throughout one where they were asked for their name, age, job and living quarters.  
Most people, while confused, eased up when the age areas were absent and instead the children were asked to stay with their parents.  
"My dear fellow Citizens of District Twelve! I do know that this call comes as a surprise but we wanted to inform you that the school will open in two weeks. Because of that we require all school aged children's measurements for their new uniform that will be shipped over alongside all new schoolbooks and school supplies!"  
Feeling light headed and out of her depth briefly she searched for Peeta in the crowd, one long look between them conveying their worries about what this meant. "Because of this we have been granted a new shipment of uniforms and I have been told that on top of getting all of our measurements we will get a proper Physical Exam! Once done all of you can sign up for terressae again, because they will arrive alongside all of our new uniforms within the next two weeks!"  
Their Major was partly faking his enthusiasm and partly pleasantly surprised about all of this but it had the opposite effect on her. Her blood was running cold, her senses screaming at her to run and run and never ever stop to look back. Instead Katniss met Peetas eyes again.  
They would get through this. Regardless of what "this" was going to be. Even though both of their minds were running a mile a minute coming up with ideas, strikes, counter strikes and what they probably needed to be prepared for, mentally at least.  
Most of their group were caught off guard and would soon draw various conclusions. None of which would be hidden by a blank face and a weak smile, like the pair. No, their reactions would be clearly visible and plain as day. They had not thought to teach their group to hide their feelings, something both of them were proficient at.  
In a world where people starved to death crafting masks and hiding one's feelings seemed pointless. They had known that teaching doing so, at least to the bunch of people that were essential to the plan, would have cost too much time and patience. Which neither of them had had to spare.  
Being beaten by his mother and being forced to hide her weaknesses to the point of developing aggressions for having them had taught both of them to wipe their faces clean of any emotion. But where Peeta could fake smiles and pleasantries she preferred to merely scowl.  
Well, that had been her preferred method of reacting. She had grown up though. The same went for her beloved Boy with the Bread.  
Once the words had sunk in some of their groups members flinched, visibly and their Majors smile slipped. Not long, for less than ten second, but they had seen it and Katniss fought the urge to run away, surprising her body´s twitching that could soon turn into tremors of fear otherwise.  
Saving more than the recently lost 40 people and preventing so many of the Citizens from knocking on deaths door had not been received well at the Capitol, it seemed. The powers to be were unhappy with the sudden increase in Health in their District. The sudden lack of Deaths due to Starvation.  
Noting that Gale, several row´s in front of her had finally gotten the message of a Health Check no one had ever bothered to give them, stiffening in a painful manner she began to look around, finding her worst fears come true. Less than a quarter of their Peacekeeper forces were in attendance.  
Someone had talked. Someone of the group had revealed the plan. The Peacekeepers were raiding theirs houses while they were stuck at the square kept from leaving until all of them had gotten that damn Health check that would prove without a doubt that the overall health and nutrition level of all of the Districts Citizen had improved. Vastly improved.  
Biting her tounge to stop the scream of rage from escaping she tried to take several deep and calming breaths without drawing attention to her. Something had gone terribly wrong and it was their fault for trying to save them all instead of choosing wisely and carefully whom to allow in on the entire plan.  
Groups of 50 were moved into the Justice Building to get those health checks. It was one way to slow the entire process down for hours and it allowed everyone to digest the information and start to panic. There was no doubt that someone was watching them and very closely observing their reactions. All of their reactions.  
Due to the position of the square looking out into the District had always been impossible, one couldn´t allow the upper Districts to see how much of a mudhole the outer District of Twelve truly was, after all, and with the Peacekeepers at the exit and the new additions to the buildings trying to steal herself to one of the spots that would allow her to take a peek was not a good idea.  
It took more than eight hours until the last patch of groups, including that of Katniss, were due for the Check-up.  
The Justice Building was sparkling inside and filled with the typical smells and noises of a building under construction, only much more clinical and organised than any of them were used to.  
Passing the main hallway, the visitation rooms for the Tributes, the Dining Hall which usually housed the Victors Banquet during the Victory Tour and the corridor that led into the prison that was directly connected to the Justice Building they were ushered up the stairs into a make shift hospital.  
The room was filled with small tables and milky screens, all of which had one Nurse in attendance. They were ushered behind those screens, one person per screen and asked to undress. After stripping the Nurse took their measurements in great and slow detail before they took two vials of blood and tested their heart rate and pulse.  
It was easy not to blush, at least for her, even though she had to stand there naked for five minutes until she got the go ahead to dress again. She merely needed to think about the chaos that would await her once they got out of this damned building and square and into the District proper and any and all feelings of shame or humiliation went as fast as they tried to surface.  
She doubted that anyone else, but Peeta and herself, were taking this in stride, though. It was humiliating and all it would take was one Nurse moving too fast to topple one of those screens, after all. This was designed to bring them down a peg or two, disguised as something they truly had been in need of. A Health Examination and new uniforms.  
"Wonderful, Mrs. Everdeen! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are one healthy young Lady!", the Nurse proclaimed after leaving her to wait for another ten minutes and she met those mud brown eyes, feeling like the woman was less than enthusiastic about that result. It was really hard to bite her tounge and prevent herself from concluding her observation out loud, though.  
In her mind it was more than bad enough that the proclamation had been delivered in such a depressed tone of voice. In what kind of world did they live if a perfect Health Condition was something bad and unwanted?  
Thankfully she was told to leave shortly after this announcement, doing so gladly, even though she would have liked to get a closer look at the folder the Nurse clutched to her chest.  
They were finally allowed to leave the square after Night had fallen and even though it was well past 10 p.m. and dark no one could miss the recent changes in their District.  
The empty buildings had been removed and replaced by statues of President Snow, Roses and the Emblem of Panem. Their little church, which was just a crematory with a chamber to give their death one final respect was gone alongside their graveyard.  
This in itself was devastating enough, they might not have had enough body parts to bury their father but they had held a funeral and put up a wooden cross in front of a small patch of earth that already held her grandmothers remains.  
No, it was the huge podium that held four whipping posts and several slings a bit further to the side, the new place to hang people, that had been put atop said church and cemetery. Above a place that had allowed them to grieve and give respects to the death now was an entire platform designed for punishment.  
Where before the Peacekeeper had to erect either of this for public punishment they now had this area readymade, gleaming in a new metallic way even in the Darkness of night. They had even gone so far as to remove the handmade and engraved crosses burning them in front of this monstrosity.  
It was not any kind of guess, though, but the fact that the fire had only been started shortly before they left the square, ensuring that they could watch the crosses burn to ash.  
All of this had to have been brought with the hovercrafts that had delivered all the materials for the renovation, there was no way they would have missed those things approaching. None of them had any religious believes but visiting a grave, even though there was no body to bury, had given the District comfort. A comfort that was gone now.  
Everyone she glanced at was looking grim and grudgingly accepting, those returning to their wits gently guiding those still in shock away or simply gathering their kids to go home. Taking Prims hand, she followed the example and forced herself to not stop and turn when the screaming started.  
The children of District Twelve were screaming, screeching and crying and the noise grew steadily with every step they took. It took her less than twenty minutes to figure out the reason and by then it was too late. Prim ran towards their house, towards the orange ball of fur that had been cut into half and thrown at their porch, next to the head of their goat. Parts of said goat were strewn about.

Prims scream of desperation, her tears and utter devastation joined that of the children all around the District and she could do nothing but watch for several long moments.  
They would repair the fence, telling them that some kind of wind animal had gotten inside the District and killed all of the pets and animals. But worst of all was watching Prim cry for the damn cat that had helped her in getting over their father´s death and had been a source of joy and happiness for her baby sister while the goat had been a priceless source of income for all of them.  
Her mother, Arianna, gently pried Prim off of the part of her cat that held the head guiding her inside while she calmly began to collect the animal parts. Stowing them into her hunting bag she begun to remove the blood by digging up the earth and throwing it over the most visible spots before she checked on her family, nodded at the older woman, and left.

Soon she was joining the groups of parents and siblings carrying parts of animals, just like her, all of them with one goal in mind. Reaching the newest and very big statue of President Snow all of them threw their bags down, not interested in keeping them. Instead they added fuel once the bags had been arranged around the statue and lit the fire.  
With the cats and other animals gone the rats would creep into the District, bringing diseases with them and feeding everything they could easily access. Like the bags of carrots and potatoes they all tended to store in the lowest drawer. She did not need to look around to know how sombre and grim all of them looked.  
None of those watching it burn felt sad. They had skipped sadness and entered the realm of sorrow and hatred. They would have accepted the recent changes, unhappy and frightened. But this, this had been going too far too fast.  
Nothing they had done so far would protect the people of illnesses brought in by rats.  
There was no cure they had access to for that kind of disease. They never had had them. And even though there were no rats near Twelve she would bet her soul on it that there would be many of them soon enough.  
Exchanging glances with some of those around her she knew that all of them knew that no wild animal had done this. That was why none of them minded that they were trying to melt that hideous thing looking like the President.

Feeling a coldly amused smile grow on her face and her eyes lit up in triumph she decided to leave the protest burial. Let them repair the fucking fence. Let them release rats. They had ensured that no one was forced to stay in Twelve if they did not want to.  
Because alongside ensuring that there were various sturdy escape tunnels beneath District Twelve they had also ensured that no mere animal could get at their supplies. Not even concrete eating mutts. At least not at first. And if the fire was melting the lower part of the statue and turning the upper part a tarnished silver, she would claim till her last breath that this had never been intentional.  
Taking Peetas hand, they both had gotten this kind of grin that just did not fit the occasion and decided to leave, sharing said grin and one look, assured that the smoke was still covering the interaction they shared a kiss and parted.  
Each of them was returning home and preparing for the next interesting thing to happen. And if nothing else at least the start of school would be one of those.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I can almost see it , That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying ., You'll never reach it   
Every step I'm taking , Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction , my faith is shaking  
But I gotta keep trying , Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain , I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle . Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there . Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
Miley Cyrus - The Climb

 

Unexpectedly the new school was designed to force feed them how gracious and very firm the Capitol was. It was typical outer District propaganda with a new interest in showing just how vicious the Capitol could be and how uncomfortable life could be. But they had added a few more hours to their physical education class as well and they had gotten new shiny books and uniforms.  
Having a pet was now illegal, you couldn´t even get to apply for one and pay for it. The issue with animals that served a purpose had been a very interesting thing to listen to. Because one could apply for such an animal and, in case one got permission to have one said permission could be revoked at any given moment.  
It meant that you better never got an animal intending to eat it because the next thing you know you´d be hanging for it. Because once you got over basically begging on knees for some useful animal like a pig, goat or chicken and paying extra to get permission to roast and eat it.

Absence of school, while always frowned upon was no longer not an option. If you missed the first bell announcing the start two Peacekeepers were sent to help you find the way. It meant that the Mines now no longer had their underage helpers and that many males in that category found themselves without an income again.  
You had to be at deaths door to be excused from classes and while this might change over the next months it only served to stir the wasp nest that was District 12. What had been done over the past weeks was a source of anger and frustration and nearly no one was attempting to hide the growing contempt and desire to strike back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Between the Health Check and school start the weeks passed by quickly. Time flew so fast, in fact, that Katniss was wondering where said time had vanished to when she finished brushing her sister´s hair for Reaping Day. Primrose was twelve now and it was her first year of being eligible to be reaped.  
Peeta had spent as much time as possible with her and even slept over several times, which was why both of them had stormed upstairs after hearing the youngest of the Everdeen family scream.  
Thankfully it had just been a nightmare she woke out of but nothing they had done so far had managed to calm her down.  
"How would you feel if we got married before the Reaping?", Peeta asked, aware that only the big guns could help them now.  
Katniss looked at him, face softening and a small smile on her lips as she kept a close eye on her baby sister´s reaction. They were engaged for a bit over a year now and could marry, even though they wouldn´t use the Justice Building. Marriages were done the traditional way first before the newlyweds went to the Justice Building and filled out the papers.

But they had already paid for those papers to be ready to be filled out and filed and all Peeta was proposing now was the traditional small gathering, blessing and exchange of rings. It was his final attempt at calming Prim down, both of them refusing to tell her that she wouldn´t be called. Because if she asked "why" they would have to tell her that Katniss would volunteer for her.  
That topic would definitely not calm Prim down, though. No one but Gale had been caught off guard by their engagement and exchange of rings and they had had a small private celebration by the lake afterwards as well before going to the Justice Building the next day.  
Even though her loves mother had stopped using physical abuse she was still abusing their children emotionally and had picked up steam now that her baby girl was out of danger. It meant that their marriage would have to have been a secret one anyway and they would only have been able to file the papers at the age of 18, where there would not be any need for parental consent.

Prim´s eyes lit up alongside her entire face before she let loose a squeal of joy. She seemed to have forgotten all of her worries and Nightmares once Peetas words had sunk in and she had seen her sisters face soften.  
Meeting her baby sister´s eyes with a smile she nodded at the unspoken question in those joy filled eyes that basically boiled down to "I know you have grown up and changed, but are you sure?" Prim´s new squeal of joy led to the arrival of Arianne who was fondly looking at them while waiting for an explanation.  
Being her usual bubbly and optimistic self again Prim gladly gave her said explanation by getting up and singing "They are getting married!"  
Peeta and Katniss exchanged a glance, both amused and fondly exasperated.  
Arianna was looking surprised for less than a second before her face softened and she began to smile once she received confirmation of her oldest daughter.  
"You should hurry, then!", was all she said her eyes filling with tears.

Nothing more was needed and Prim sprang into action leaving the room and their house to invite whomever would be crossing her path. The little Ducks goal would be the bakery, of course and Sae´s abode as the old lady was the Districts in official Priestess.  
Unable to help herself Katniss began to chuckle and laughing softly, her betrothed joining in once he caught onto her sort of morbid thinking. "Going to Reaping Day in a wedding gown and suit! It will be a first", they said after calming down, smirking at each other and Arianna´s eyes filled with tears again, her smile tuning sad. She did usher Peeta out mere moments later as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  
With her mother talking gently to the soon husband to be while still ushering him out she went into her room to remove the one treasure she had spent months creating and nearly the same amount of time in order to be able to afford the fabric for it.

She had never been a girl which dreamed of her perfect wedding nor her perfect wedding dress. At nine her idea of love was a hug from her father and a kiss on her cheek even though she had gotten glimpses of the affection shared between a couple, it had never crossed her mind that she would be such a female one day.  
A female that had a husband. Someone she loved. Because most of the males she knew and or respected seemed to dislike females that could hunt on their own and were perfectly capable of managing theirs live on their own. Her father had been the one to bring home money and food and he would never have brought her into the "fold" if she had been less wild and more like Prim from the beginning.

There just had not been examples and people around her that gave her the impression of an equal relationship. Where the couple helped each other, balancing the partners weaknesses, where there was no pecking order but just them and both of them Survivors.  
She´d never thought she would have a shot at living her life, either. It had been too much about survival for her, for a really long time. Which was why she had spent months just allowing Peeta to be part of her live while figuring out who she was and wanted to be before there was more than friendship between them.  
That she had seen these two pieces of fabric and immediately decided to get them, at any cost, in order for her to make herself her wedding dress was something she had never dreamed of doing. It had cost her a whole deer to get them, not cheap at all, but worth it nonetheless.

In all honesty, Peeta saving her live was the first time romantical feelings and the idea of having a boyfriend had been more than just an easily discarded thought for her. Really, she had never expected such sudden friendship turned tentative relationship that developed in leaps and bounds.  
Both of them in a joyride of allowing those feelings, adjusting to the fast pace their relationship was developing while enacting the plan all over the District. No one could say that the past three years and some months had been anything but adventurous.  
Without the Plan, and their dire situation this romance could have been one within her mother´s beloved books, which, at the age of ten would have sent her running for the hills or shooting arrows at Peeta, depending on her mood.

It was astounding what several months of being the one to care for a family and finally allowing herself to grieve after surviving, thanks to the blonde male in her life, did to ones' way to look at things. What standing on deaths porch did to you. Because while they both were young they were painfully aware of how short life truly was.  
She was still preferring to stay silent, especially if anyone else than her boy with the bread was in hearing range. She still came off distanced and cold, protective of those she loved, fiercely so and preferred to stay a secretive and rather private person.  
But without Peeta she would be death and never have had the chance to mourn her father and grandmother. She would never have grown up and enjoyed doing so while basking into memories she had held buried over years. Without Peeta she would not have had someone to talk about all of that, either.  
And boy, it had been hard to start articulating her thoughts. The beginning of her attempts to hold entire, fluid conversations had been rocky for more than four months until she had been told to just talk or not, because unlike anyone else she had met so far, her blonde boy was perfectly capable of understanding what she was saying.  
Not even her father had been able to follow her train of thought that well and Gale never bothered with it.

Seeing the two pieces of fabric at the Hob had reminded her of the conversation with Peeta about their future and there had been no other option but buy it.  
Helping her design and decorate the dress had made her mother happy and they had found that with the exception of being in love they had very little in common. Sometimes it was nice to confirm what one had sort of known all along.  
What began as two untouched pieces of fabric had been turned into a dress to fit her like a second skin. It was sapphire blue, or as close as anything in District Twelve could come to be that kind of colour, and had dark blue chiffon parts that went vertically down from her right shoulder, cut to look like tear or raindrops to end in a pool of royal blue that was serving as the hem of her dress.  
The dark blue fabric was what made the dress sparkle in the sun, it wasn´t much but it did sparkle. Done with pulling it out of its hiding spot she gently placed it onto her bed and began to wash herself. Her mother had begun preparing a small feast in the kitchen.

Hoping dearly that anyone of those talked into attending by her sister had some kind of camera she removed her newest underwear that was royal blue and handmade she easily slipped into her dress, calling for her mother as she couldn´t close the thing on her own.  
Said female was behind her and buttoning the dress and binding the laced parts, they had been unable to locate a zipper, before she located her brush and was soon putting her hair up with several loops to make it look much better than it had ever looked while giving it a wild impression at the same time.  
"Are you sure about this. 16 is a bit below the average age of marriage, even here in Twelve!" Smiling at her mother she knew how her face had softened without the aid of a mirror. "I am. I love Peeta and with what we have done the past years there is no guarantee that we can marry at a later point in time!"  
If she was anyone else she might feel regret at her mother's sudden rigid posture and deep shocked inhale, but they had enacted the plan. They had been those who started it, intentional or not the Plan had grown in size and execution. With someone spilling their guts, or at least alerting the Peacekeepers to parts of the plan the chances of this Reaping being rigged were high.

She couldn´t regret reminding Arianna of this, because if she didn´t do so now the woman might get mentally ill again and she couldn´t risk that. Not with Prim Twelve years old. Not with the risk they had been taking for years now.  
It did not matter that so far no one had targeted them and their families and she had been ensuring that her mother knew and was prepared.  
Besides, she knew that this would be her last chance to marry Peeta with her family present. They both knew. It was why they had not been able to leave each other's presence for more than an hour those past four days.  
Hugging her mother back she allowed the woman to take her hand and lead her towards the Meadow. Being a very untypical female, she was probably one of only a very small number of brides utterly calm about her wedding in less than twenty minutes, a thought that caused her eyes to light up in amusement.  
Sae, their Priestess was already awaiting her in a previously picked spot near the oak tree in the Meadow. That woman had been Nurse, Mother and so many other things for many people and especially females in Twelve during the past forty years.

Peeta stood in front of Sae, to her left with all of the invited guest spread out in a half circle in front of those two, facing forward. Despite this being short notice, her sister had managed to collect the Hawthorne's, Peetas father and siblings, the Major and his daughter, Delly which was a friend of Peeta and several random people of their group.  
Bemused her attention returned from the scowling Gale to the man she was about to marry wearing a well-kept, neat black suit with a sapphire blue shirt. Someone had informed Peeta of the colouration of her dress. Glaring playfully at the little Duck she made her way towards her boy with the bread, unaware that her mother had let go of her and joined the others.

Nothing was as interesting as Peeta and Sae at this moment in time and she would be damned to not enjoy her own wedding.  
Peetas whole face softened a brilliant smile on his lips and she felt like flying towards them "Yes!" was what Peeta said, enthusiastically and the crowd chuckled, Sae´s face softening because she felt joy and happiness for them.  
Smiling at the blonde she finally reached her spot "To soon, love!", chiding gently she once again got a few chuckles from the crowd. Apparently, their wedding would allow everyone witnessing it to go to this Reaping Day with the best mood they had ever been in and heart full of amusement and happiness.  
That was something she could live with for the rest of her life. Because the Meadow filled with chuckles and laughter on a day no one had laughed at within District Twelve in the past 74 years.

Sae´s eyes filled with a mischievous spark, her lips twitching into a grin that usually lead to mayhem. "My dear friends. We have gathered today, at a Day out of the ordinary in more ways than one!", she began and Katniss felt exasperation and some kind of amusement, there was no doubt about what exactly the devious wrinkled and gaunt woman was going to say next.  
"We are here to witness a joining in marriage. Four years ago, give or take, the Ice Queen of Twelve.." – Katniss fought the urge to roll her eyes smiling mirthfully instead while meeting Peetas eyes who was steeling himself for whatever Sae was going to describe him as – "..the youngest bakers son we all thought was shy and fragile.." – they both were smiling wryly now, their witnesses amused and some of them chuckling while they had decided to await the speech patiently while holding hands –"struck up an unlikely friendship!"

Sae paused, smiling at them gently before she looked at the guests again. "All of us could see that this would develop into a romance one day, which is why all of us now gathered wish you the best of luck and a joy filled future with each other!" Pausing again she removed the rings, iron ones Peeta had crafted and engraved.  
"Peeta Mellark, do you wish to take Katniss Everdeen as your sworn wife and stay with her through Light and Dark, Health and Illness?"  
"Yes. Always!"  
Sae smiled and looked at her, causing her to feel the urge to say "Yes" much too soon.  
"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, want to take Peeta as your sworn husband and stay with him through Cold and Heat, Tears and Kisses?"  
"Yes. Always!"

"Very well. Do you wish to say something to each other? Vow something, perhaps?"  
The way Sae said this was just begging for Peetas shit eating grin and his cheeky words of "My wife isn´t that articulate, y´know?" trying to look innocent once he faced their guests. Amused she allowed herself to fake pout publicly, gripping his ringed hand a bit more tightly.  
Peeta faced her again, face softening. "I love you, Katniss. You are like a breeze in winter. Firm, Gentle sometimes and perfectly capable of stinging if you feel like it. You have been and are exactly what I need and want. And I want that for the rest of our lives!"  
Of course, he would bring up her stubbornness and lingering issues of allowing people to close afraid of losing them in such a public setting and she smiled at him because of it. They had had their ups and downs, after all.

Stepping closer she smiled a bit wider. "I love you, Peeta. You are just like the lake we claimed as ours. Cold on the surface and so deep one could easily drown!" He smiled and Sae, even if those sorts of vows were far from ordinary, smiled with teary eyes. "You can kiss now!"  
There was no need to tell them again, kissing each other while hugging each other, coming up for air only and facing their guests who looked happy and misty eyed and came up to congratulate them before they moved back to their house in order to share that little feast in celebration.  
It was no wonder that all of them looked calm and still amused, when they finally moved to the square, Prim skipping happily beside her, her hands entwined with Peetas all the way. They would have to part soon enough, after all.


	2. The Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, the final chapter *smirks*  
> Or is it?
> 
> Please see my profile if you have read the story and ff.net and are now confused, as my username here is a different one

Katniss undressed, as ordered from her stylist team and endured the procedure of being washed, waxed and all of it three times over, before they polished her nails. Some parts of this were painful enough for her to bite her lower lip and close her eyes in order to prevent herself from crying. "Don´t worry, dear, you get used to it after the first five or six times!"  
"As if I will have the opportunity to get used to it..", she said, unable to think clearly for some time while adding "As if I want to get used to this" mentally. "I am going into the arena, to kill and be killed. And honestly, who is going to see my waxed feet anyway?" and once again she added "With the exception of Peeta, that is", mentally.  
She needed four seconds to realize that all three of her stylists had ceased any movement, staring at her in shock and disbelieve. It was this utter shock that told her that her father had been right. This people saw them as Tributes. As potential Winners but definitely not as Human beings. For them they were no children and young adults and had never been.

Because if they truly stopped to think about it, that they were beautifying under aged children in areas where really no one below the age of 16 and up should be beautified, while doing that for the sole purpose of them looking clean and shaven on TV was bad enough.  
But if you dug deeper into the issue it was downright cruel because those kids were going to be on TV in a show that was real and involved murder and death. And they weren´t cruel, now were they? They were just stylists. Paid to make people beautiful and ready for a Nationwide broadcast.  
Smiling she made yet another mistake, still trembling from fighting against the urge to trash around on that cold table, and said the first thing that came to mind. Which had never been a good idea if she talked to anyone who wasn´t her husband and could be dangerous here, in enemy territory.  
"It is not your fault that you send little children to fight for their life against each other.." She had meant to comfort them, of course, but this was definitely not what she should have said. Slipping of the cold metal table she slipped into the paper robe they had prepared for her and tried to come up with something to save the situation. "Don´t worry about it, we aren´t worth much anyway!"

Screaming, loud and frustrated, inside her head she just slipped out of the room, leaving her stylists to stare at her back in shock. This was neither polite nor charming and she definitely had not won any brownie points with them. And judging from their gossiping this could prove to be fatal. She could only hope that this had not ruined any of their fighting chances.  
Where the hell was her husband when she needed him? Closing the door behind her she looked around the room she was supposed to meet her designer in. "Hey Katniss. I am Cinna!" Looking towards the couch she met gentle, amused brown eyes. "I am Katniss Mellark neé Everdeen!", they were going with that until their last breath and she had to say it out loud hoping that reminding herself would stop her from doing any further damage.  
"Not officially, no!", Cinna said, watching her. "Well, they did burn down our church.." Cinna´s face softened, posture changing to attentiative. "What is your goal, then, Mrs. Mellark?"

"To spend as much time with my husband and showing them that I came prepared to die, we both did. With and for each other!"  
Cinna smiled, smiling at her as if he understood and had finally managed to read her, knowing her inside out after less than five minutes. It made her calm down and grow wary of him. "I will try to aid your efforts. Speaking your mind, however could be an issue!" That told her that Cinna (and hopefully no one else) had seen her interaction with the stylists, that all of this place was under surveillance just like the Districts themselves were. Hopefully no one was going to sic mutations on them because of this.  
She knew that she couldn´t speak her mind, but without Peeta next to her and the pain of waxing she had just suffered through, three times in a row, she was at her personal limit of giving a shit. Cinna looked at her, waiting for something but she was done with giving him more than she already had. Not to mention the fact that she was about done wearing this stupid paper dress.

Sensing it Cinna got up a hint of confusion and frustration on his face before he guided her to a platform in the far corner which had huge mirrors in a half circle around it.  
What followed were two hours full of different hairdo´s, a bit of cutting, dresses with various cuts, hundreds of different fabrics and combinations and colour schemes.  
Finally, she was done her hair in a French braid and no longer reaching her hips, wearing an obsidian black neck holder dress that showed off her breasts with golden threads woven into the fabric looking like golden wire that made the dress sort of sparkle.  
Her nails, eyelids and lips were painted in a grey that matched her eye colour to a t. Smiling wryly she twirled once around herself, mindful of the silver high heels as she had never worn such a thing much less walked into them and it was only her years as a huntress that allowed her to keep upright, while keeping her balance in those things Cinna declared to be " fancy shoes".  
She nearly wanted to describe them as murder weapons, but refrained from doing so out loud. This outfit made her look like the Ice Queen most of District Twelve had nicknamed her before that wonderful fateful day that felt like an eternity ago. Or a lifetime.  
Cold, Unapproachable, Hard and unfeminine had been other words used to describe her, she knew and had never cared. But this dress left no doubt about her being female. And no one could look at her and deem her sexless, either because showing off her breasts was the very definition of sexy and something she felt partly amused and partly insulted by.

She was going to be thrown in an arena. She was going to kill. And this dress made her look like meat to be offered to the highest bidder.  
Then again it made a weird kind of sense. She did want people to sponsor her and pay for her. It would help her chances of survival. But somehow, she doubted that this was meant to be a short term "offering" either. As if this was just a preview to what her sponsors could have if they just gave away enough money to ensure her survival.  
Being married and fully aware of how necessary sponsors were, she felt amusement win out. Let them stare at her and desire her, it was only serving a purpose, after all.  
She was a mesmerizingly beautiful young woman, just on the brink of adulthood, after all.  
Cinna smiled, gently touching her décolleté, touching the button he had put there. "I suggest pressing it in the right moment!" Smiling she stepped off the platform, squeezing his hand briefly. Whatever ulterior motive this man had, she was going to use him and those motives to the best of her ability.  
She did not mind her entourage of four Peacekeepers, focusing on walking in those murder weapons, without tripping up or worse, falling on concrete face first. The journey to the carriages did allow her to learn it and her entourage made it hard for anyone actually seeing her embarrassing way to walk in those things. She was learning by doing and had been thrown into cold water- if she couldn't get this right she would drown, or in this case, fall off that damn carriage.  
She suddenly and briefly wondered if other female tributes got an hour of prep time just trying to learn walking or if they never got to wear such shoes, but all of her concentration was needed for keeping upright and walking so she couldn´t even try to recall all previous carriage rides she had watched on the screen the past years.  
Finally, Peeta came into view and she felt steady enough to speed up, just a bit. He was wearing an obsidian black hose, a silver muscle shirt, some kind of jacket and all of the black fabric was "wired" as well. He smiled, a beautiful broad smile and helped her up the carriage, his arms slinging around her.  
"Missed you..", whispering gently she hugged him back, hiding her face against his shoulder to breath in his scent that reminding her of her mother's antiseptic's- probably due to all the cleaning they had gone through. "Missed you too, my heart!"  
Hugging him tighter and digging her nails into his back she refused to budge, Peeta felling exactly the same and they only parted and straightened when the carriages lurched forward and began their predetermined journey.

Waiting for the ride to be halfway done, smiling, throwing air kisses and catching those sent to them, they exchanged a glance before pressing the buttons hidden at certain places in their clothing- in her case it looked like she was pressing the caught air kisses to her heart. One could say what one wanted, but it made the people go wild.  
A loud chant of "Peeta and Katniss" began when flames began to lick at their clothes, smiling wryly they kissed before they returned to waving and smiling at the crowd. Feeling a bit lightheaded they exchanged another glance, trying to pretend to waltz on the carriage´s platform just to see how the crowd would react to this and amused when they got even louder screams.  
Somehow, they felt like no one would remember anyone but them, at least not within the Capitol. But they could only get one glance in before the carriages came to a halt in front of the raised Dias that held one President of Panem- C. Snow.  
"Welcome to the Capitol, Tributes! I wish all 24 of you the best of luck for the 74th Hunger Games! May the odds always be in your favour!" Those words caused the crowd to grow wild for another reason entirely and Peeta raised their joined hands on the way back, the flames still going and slowly flickering out of existence, in order to remind the people of them needing sponsors.  
Rolling her eyes at him she began to throw air kisses again, trying to meet the eyes of the people throwing them and smiling gratefully and happily- she was pretending to care for them and have feelings of joy and gratitude for those air kisses. She was making this personal.  
Peeta caught on and followed her example, adding some gallant half bows to it all. By the time they were back in the area their ride had begun all of the tributes, especially the Careers, were shooting them dirty looks.  
Amused they kissed each other, fully unbothered by this and followed their minders, which included their stylists and escort as well as Haymitch, to the Tribute Tower and were soon up in their penthouse.

 

Effie had taken them seriously, because what should have been two rooms for two Tributes was one huge ensuit for both of them with a walk-in wardrobe and bathroom. Undressing they went to shower, together, before dressing in a mint green dress and emerald green shirt with ripped jeans respectively before they put their costumes in the bags Cinna had provided them with.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Trinket!", Katniss said after entering the main area that was sort of a mix between dining room and living room area, smiling gently at the green haired woman receiving a blush, glistening eyes and a wave of the perfectly manicured hand as if to say #oh it was nothing, dear# which probably was a lie.  
"Sit down, sit down! Tomorrow the training will start! Three whole days of getting to test various weapons, hand to hand combat, plant recognition. Anything that might be useful in the arena, really. After this you will meet you designers again. The fourth day is entirely devoted to prepare you for your interviews! The President has graciously reactivated the traditional Tribute Ball, which means that you will attend said Ball at the end of Day four. The Games start on day six!"  
She paused, smiling at them enthusiastically as if she hadn´t just put a time limit, a very detailed one, on their remaining lifespan. "Your scores will be taken on the last Day of training! Do you have any questions?"

Peeta, who had so far just sat there, holding her hand and listening to it all suddenly sat up straighter, tightening his grip on her. "Yes. That is, a very uncommon one at that. Would it be possible.. for us to have a real marriage?"  
Not sure where Peeta was going with this, because making it official would be nice but they probably wouldn´t be able to anyway, she looked at Effie with her best pleading expression before she felt Peeta draw a circle on her arm, smiling. "Of course, it would be wonderful if we could make it official but keep that fact a secret!"  
Effie looked bemused at first but she was still listening, while Haymitch had perked up as well while trying to hide that fact. "It would be such a wonderful thing if we could tell Ceasar from our secret marriage, you know the one we held unofficially for the sake of our families and how beautiful that was before we tell the people that we are planning to make it real after the games. Like an official engagement?"  
Their escorts eyes lit up, belying the public persona and airheaded behaviour while Haymitch spat out the sip of whiskey he had just taken once Katniss was done talking. A sly smile was overtaking their mentors face as their escorts expression turned calculating for just seven seconds.  
Her husband was hiding his shiteating grin successfully behind his cup of tea, preparing to take over. "Our marriage will be official but sort of secret which might help us keep the Careers of our back, at least for a short time… they looked mad after the ride, after all!"

Having ignored the fact that Cinna had entered several minutes ago, for no reason, at least according to the schedule delivered by Effie, Katniss now used the designer's appearance to their advantage, turning pleading eyes on him and Haymitch because Cinna had sat down next to Haymitch.  
"Could you design or sponsor proper wedding rings? And Engagement rings? We never could afford those?" Haymitch looked like he might choke on his own tounge while Cinna's eyes gleamed in an unholy manner that had a scary resemblance to Sae when she was up to something. Somehow even their mentor managed a nod despite his issues concerning the chocking.  
"And would you be so kind as to plan it all and schedule it all, Effie? We are not very good at such things?", Peeta added his eyes alight with amusement but he did manage to look pleading and enthusiastic enough to fool most people into ignoring the amusement.  
The result of that was an escort that had grown up in the Capitol hugging both of them, determined to do just that and firmly in their corner. She was calling in favours and assembling their stylist teams´ seconds later already on her way to start setting it all up.  
"Okay, spill it. Now that the Capitol girl is gone, what the fuck are you up to?", Haymitch demanded after he had had several deep breaths and a sip of liquor.  
They had decided last night that being up front with Haymitch, and adding Cinna after this first meeting and realizing that he had some kind of agenda, they just exchanged a glance, trying to decide who would talk this out.  
The flicker of devious cold in Peetas eyes settled the matter and she smirked, amused.  
"The Careers were trying to kill us with willpower and hard eyes after the carriage ride.."  
"We did kind of steal their spotlight, though..!"  
"But if we just have a real pair of geniuses as our designers, who will, if they are real good rise the ranks to be designers for One anyway.."  
"And truly being just a bunch of kids in love, which is the truth, after all.."  
"we could add lack of own ideas and worth by attending only semi-necessary or useless work stations.."  
"They might just dismiss us from the top of their shitlist again and focus on someone truly dangerous to their superiority.."  
"I mean if we were just super lucky kids from a low-class District then having sponsors won´t save us anyway, right?"

By now they had the undivided attention of both males and the two Avoxes stationed inside the room. Haymitch was enchanted enough to leave his half empty glass of liquor untouched, since they had begun speaking.  
"Tell me more about that, would you?", Cinna asked the unholy gleam still in his eyes.  
"We aren´t going to win together, which means we will not win the Games. But people remember Tributes even though they never won!", Peeta said after several minutes of silence where they just took several sips of their respective drinks.  
"A Tribute does not need to win to be remembered. Reaching the final five would do that trick, nicely. But if we reached the final six... Let them kill us. Stop eating. Then maybe there will be people that understand that District Twelve and their recent tributes chooses death over loosing those we love, being controlled through threats to those we love and that, for us winning the Hunger Games is not worth losing everything else, ourselves and our lives for…", Peeta continued softly, calmly picking through the snack on the table pretending to ignore their audience.

"I met Finnick Odair once. It was shortly after his Victory Tour reached its end. He was bright, intelligent, good looking and broken beyond repair!", Katniss began, not even pretending to ignore those two males paying careful attention to them, instead just hugging Peeta, her chin resting on his left shoulder.  
"Nowadays when they recap his win and show what he is now, looks like now… I do not want to take guesses but whatever happened to him was worse than the arena. Worse than whatever happened between the crowning and the tour. It was much worse!", she paused allowing those memories to surface briefly.  
"Our families and those we care about are aware, more so than ever, that they will be punished, might get kidnapped, tortured and killed for whatever happens from now onwards. It was sort of a wakeup call when they burnt down our church, put that punishment area over the remains of our graveyard and killed all of our animals to leave them in front of our homes. They also know that we cannot control what will happen.  
That even at our best behaviour we will meet people we will still offend. They are painfully aware of the fact that we will try our hardest be on our best behaviour, instead of just saying what we truly want to say, act out and do…", she paused, kissing Peetas cheek as he calmly handed over the hot chocolate he had just discovered in one of the four cans on the table.  
That they sat there, as relaxed as was humanly possible, talking about murder, torture, death, pain and the fact that they were perfectly aware of what the Capitol and it´s President was capable of, despite being just two poor 16 year olds from District Twelve seemed to have more impact on the four people in their audience than any speech ever had impacted them.

"I might have been the one to insist on it, but we will not be alive if one of us dies. I need Peeta. He makes it easier for me to breath. Makes me want to move forward trusting that there is a way, that there is a future. And whatever happens from the moment we enter that arena.. if we manage to piss off certain individuals or just one who has more than enough power and political cloud.. because planning to survive and get them to get the both of us out of the arena will probably be worse than anything I just mentioned.  
Or if we win and still kill each other… it is out of our hands as far as those we care about are concerned!"  
She had to pause and Peeta, who knew what her issues were had given up his meal, standing behind her, arms slung around her and head on her shoulder, occasionally kissing her neck to allow her to keep on speaking. It was his way of telling her without speaking that she was still making sense for other human beings not named Peeta Mellark and just should go on.  
Smiling and putting her arms around his she recalled memories she had had buried deeply for years- her father´s death pushing them deeper into her mental abyss.  
"My grandfather started the rebellion in Twelve, the first one to collaborate with 13 those 78 years ago. He had just become a father and was hung before the whole thing truly took off. They burnt down the carpentry he owned and sent my Grandmother, badly whipped and burnt, to live in the Seam with her 2 year old son- my father.  
The people in Twelve have forgotten about it. After the Rebellion was struck down, my grandmother had to move into one of the only Seam houses still standing, and the Games begun. To make matters worse the split of Merchant and Seam grew exceptionally in less than six years. No one in Twelve remembers the Everdeen's coming from the Merchant part!  
But I am not naïve enough to believe that those that matter have such a bad memory as well. Especially as the Family History doesn´t even end there!", she smiled wryly felling rather comfortable in Peetas arms.  
"Four years ago, Katniss was starving to death. A mining accident had killed her father and she had fought for nearly two years to keep her mother, sister and goat alive. Four years ago, I came into her live. And she keeps insisting that I saved her in more ways than just aiding her with the most pressing issue- her lack of food for six days.  
I still think I just gave her what she needed to make it to the next day and the rest was all Katniss and Katniss alone, but I tend to avoid discussions about this. But after that day the wall she built around all the memories of her father to focus on survival broke. His teachings returning into the forefront of her mind my determination to spend time with her got an additional unexpected boost from the past!"  
"Utterly impertinent male..", smiling she took a sip of her chocolate as Peeta paused, smiling down at her and kissing her cheek. "Anyway, we began to start a little rebellion. Sort of by accident. Instead of fending for ourselves and on our own we began to aid other families. For favours or whatever they could afford to part with, it kept getting more, bigger and grew into some kind of support group. A growing group of people aiding each other in repairing houses, making small vegetable gardens, precooking meals to make the food last, enforcing clothes with old hand me downs or keepsakes of those we had lost…"  
"And of course, all the trading, trespassing, hunting, stealing, poaching and that one night we raided former Peacekeeper houses", Katniss added helpfully enjoying their audience’s ashen faces and utter shock. "Yes, love, we did break many laws. But we never got caught and our efforts began to bear fruit. Fast. Instead of the usual 30 to 50 deaths due to starvation each year we lost one. For four years nearly, no one died of starvation or freezing to death. Nor any kind of untreated injury! You know those natural causes people should fear when living in the wilderness."

They were damn proud about that and it was visible in their posture, in Katniss gleaming eyes and in Peetas voice. "But something changed a few weeks ago. There would have been nothing amiss if the only deaths after four years of hard, so very hard work, were those housed in the Capitol Care Centre. And then someone talked about the plan to someone we purposefully left out. Because it was those weeks ago that the renovation of the Justice building began!"  
"Those deaths and that little minx we couldn´t pinpoint so far had alerted someone much higher up. Someone who was not happy. It all went wrong. This renovation. The new school. This entire Health Check-up business and how disappointed all those Nurses were because we were healthy. All of us… as healthy as years of malnutrition and finally being above water can make you, that is.. and of course the burning down of the church and the animal slaughter..", Peeta trailed off leaving her the floor again.  
"We began treading more carefully, much more carefully. But we never told all of them all of the plan anyway. Which is why we might not stop the waves nor the sparks already out there nor those our actions here might still cause, but by being just a harmless, loveable couple we might just manage to prevent them from targeting our loved ones right now! Because even if we sunk into oblivion now, none of it would change. This mysterious angry person will still be angry at us. Or families will still be in danger and there will be a rebellion. All we are going to do is give those we care about just a.. head start!"  
Her eyes were gleaming icily, a cold smirk on her face as Peeta smiled coldly, both very proud of what they had managed to do and organise in four years. A determined cold fire burning in their eyes telling their audience just how well informed they were.  
If they continued playing the crowd and getting the people within the Capitol to care for them as couple, it would be all the time they needed. Kissing they parted, Peeta sitting down next to her again. They weren´t going to waste perfectly good food, after all.

 

If tomorrow is judgment day , And I'm standing on the front line  
And the Lord asks me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you  
If I wake up in World War III . I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home . It's okay if you're coming with me  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
As the years they pass us by (the years, the years, the years, the years, the years)  
We stay young through each other's eyes (each other's eyes)  
And no matter how old we get . It's okay as long as I got you baby  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
If I should die this very day (very very very day)  
Don't cry (don't cry), 'cause on Earth we weren't meant to stay  
And no matter what the people say (really don't matter)  
I'll be waiting for you after the judgment day  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
Whitney Houston - My love is your love

Haymitch and Cinna were looking at them, speechless for several minutes. They both were still progressing all the new information when the two of them were done eating and just testing through all the curious snack and drinks all around them, just for the fun of it.  
Putting two crystal pitchers of wine on a table for 16 year old´s seemed to be normal in the Capitol, an additional new thing they were going to enjoy. If the Capitol was against underage drinking they should have made access to said alcoholic beverage way harder.  
"What have you done?" Haymitch sounded awed, surprised and shocked to the core at the same time, with Cinna leaning forward to show that he was very interested in their answer. Smirking at them the couple got up, leaving them to stew in their whirling minds. It was time to cuddle, kiss and just enjoy being married before the hassle of flying below radar would begin.

In reality, though, they needed the comfort of each other's arms because they still couldn´t know if this would be enough. If it would truly give their families enough time to prepare and if they would recognise the danger before they were in acute hot water, running before someone would catch them.  
The only comfort right now was that certain areas of the Tribute Tower were huge "black spots". Areas where the surveillance crossed each other out. Those spots changed and were variable but with so many of them in one area the surveillance was lax, the President counting on the Peacekeepers stationed here to keep the Tributes in line.  
Their little Storytime should be a small risk they had taken, because the people doing the surveillance would probably only pay attention to the main areas, training grounds, elevators and hallways. And probably the tribute rooms itself. And they didn´t mind that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking early they got up, showered, dressed and got ready. Which meant that Katniss took some time braiding her hair while Peeta just sprawled himself over the bed. They needed all the energy and patience they had.  
Once again Cinna was there, for no real reason and they merely joined the three adults at breakfast. Without the past four years eating this often and this much would have ensured that they would have had to puke or at least spent the last days of their life with a queasy stomach and stomach ache.  
Not that they weren´t doing enough sport to counteract those side effects anyway, but that was another matter entirely. Effie smiled at them, waited till they were all set and launched into a description of what she had managed to do in less than 17 hours of prep time.  
Their Wedding would be held on the next day. Their wedding attire was being designed and would be finished this evening in order for them to get it tailored properly. To make it all worthwhile Effie would be acting as photographer for the entire team to remember it all by. And show off in the Capitol hours later, of course.  
Adding some things and changing others with great care, it would not do to insult their escort after she had been this supportive, cost them all of the time they had before they had to go down into the Training Centre.  
They arrived early enough to get a sneak peek of the entire floor and stuck to their plan once they had received the introductions. Never leaving each other's side, holding hands, they decided to go swimming after two tours of just wandering through the training area.  
They knew how to swim and dive but getting better and faster at it couldn´t hurt. Playacting was fun and it gave the competition the impression of them starting to learn swimming. No Career would think that just diving down, staying down and coming up with a mouthful of water to spit out like an imitation of a fountain might be just for fun.  
Especially as pretending to drown meant that they could save each other at odd occurring intervals. The Careers faces softened after one hour of watching them from murderous to indifferent. That was exactly what they had wanted. Another hour later and none of them were paying them any mind. The battle was won, the war far from over.  
Being really good at plant identification neither of them dared to visit that station, they were good at acting but dumbing down in a competitive situation would ruin all of their hard work so far. Which was why they instead started to learn how one made fire. They knew how to do that, of course, but there were various utensils in that station and they had no idea if there would be any kind of familiar wood available in the arena.

They returned to the Penthouse around five p.m. to find a bunch of unexpected guests awaiting them. Peeta frowned briefly as Katniss felt herself grow cold. Cold anger began to burn inside her once they identified those guests more or less accurately.  
Finnick Odair, Johanna Maison, Cinna – of course – and the guy that electrocuted the competition, Beetee something. There were others in attendance but they could not remember their names and maybe some of them weren´t even Victors anyway.  
Greeting those he could name cheerily Peeta went to their room, his face the charming mask he wore so very well. Deciding that neither frowning nor staring would be of no use she merely shook her head at her husband's back, following suit. They deserved a round of shower sex and no one was going to stop them rewarding themselves for a job well done.

Peetas arms slung around her once they were dressed and ready to face the music, just as she had taken hold of the doorknob causing her to laugh and turn in the embrace, kissing him and gently biting in his neck before she ducked under his arms and took off running, her purple dress moving fluidly with her movements.  
Her husband followed, they were playing catch, after all, and he did catch her, somehow managing that they landed on the couch. Laughing they kissed each other, cheeks red from all the giggling, chuckling and running through the penthouse till landing on the couch.  
"Just like children!", someone said, with a low, amused chuckle. Instead of entangling themselves from each other they decided to take the direct route with a devious smile at each other, resulting in them landing on the carpet, highly amused and laughing.  
Katniss voice was breathy and full of laughter when she said "Peeta!", trying to crawl out from under him which only got her the chuckle she had wanted to hear and many butterfly kisses to her rosy cheeks. "That is no way to greet guests..", someone else said and Peeta gently helped her up as all laughter left her.  
Her eyes were as cold as ice, her face expressing her displeasure about this. "Guests need to be invited first. My desire to play hide and seek was more important than a bunch of people we do not desire to see. Nor expected to see!"  
Peeta gently grabbed her around her waist before she could make more than one step towards the group of guests standing to close to the table with sharp knifes for his comfort. "And we ought to enjoy and act upon our childish, sexual or other desires as long as we can, now don´t we?", he asked, his voice making it clear that the question was purely rhetorical in nature.  
Those people had been called by Haymitch and Cinna because of what they had told them the night before. As far as they knew Beetee was still a genius when it came to electronics and as the one to design most of the surveillance systems the Capitol used, he might have rigged this particular system for this meeting to happen.  
Which meant that this was dangerous ground. And this would be a dangerous conversation. Not to mention the fact that honesty might have been the wrong approach for those two men if they called their friends into their Penthouse.  
This was not a simple meet and greet of Haymitch wanting to introduce his friends Whatever this was would require dropping all of their acts. Katniss was more than prepared to prove her point by fighting it out.

"You have told us what you have done in Twelve and that you prepare to die together. All of this was overheard…" Peeta eased his grip on his Lady Love Katniss relaxing and smiling which stopped Cinna in his little speech before he truly got started.  
"Seriously? There is no place, anywhere that isn´t filmed or at least packed with listening devices. I am sure they have several people on us just so all of the team can watch us have sex!" "Love..", Peeta said, amused and fondly exasperated which got a grin from said love.  
"We were honest and upfront with you because you were so very interested in teaching us the gravity of our situation. Which is kind of ridiculous, really, because we are in this Games solely because we were set up to be tributes. I would have volunteered for Prim.  
Always. Would do so again if I had any chance of surviving this. Peeta was going to volunteer because he loves me and would never leave me. The survival of both of us versus one of us was the biggest issue! Because we have been a target since someone revealed the whole saving-our-district plan and who started it!"  
"You suck at speeches!", her beloved said with his shiteating grin, after she stopped to look at him. Rolling her eyes, she snuggled into his side after a kiss and a look that told him #Love you too# while everyone else was watching them closely.

"We were prepared to get whipped, sent to prison or to join the ranks of Avoxes the moment we began to enforce the plan, the moment it became a plan and we realized what we could accomplish with it. That was three years and 10 months ago. Everyone knew that Katniss would volunteer for her sister.  
Everyone knew that I would join her if she ever went into the Games. Not to mention the fact that no one would have volunteered for me and as Merchant boy loving a Seam girl no one would have regretted seeing me death. Stupid diversity.  
Anyway. The Reaping might not have been rigged with Primrose name and no one else's in that bowl but we would have been targeted anyway. Alongside our families.  
And unlike myself Katniss loves her sister and likes her mother. I can live rather well without my blood relations and they do too. There might have been someone talking or they just upped the surveillance and repaired the electronics where it counted- which is to say, everything but the electricity for our homes!", he ended smirking wryly.  
"It´s rather simple, from our point of view. If we weren´t concerned with making it worse for our families before they had time to.. well use the time.. we would have just stepped off that damn platform before the minute was up. But as it stands The President is unhappy. And we are on his shit list.  
Stepping off that platform won´t make him happy. Peeta dying and me winning death inside won´t make him happy. Eating berries won´t make him happy. Even if we get ripped apart by his own mutations Snow will not be happy.  
Our family’s survival depends on us trying to move from target number one to target number four on his to-do-list. Because whatever else is going on he somehow thinks getting rid of us or controlling us will help him with everything else.  
But this is not going to go away. Even if we suddenly used our resources and Peetas Charm and my.. well up-front approach and sung Panems and Snows praises he still would be unhappy. And I do not wish to please anyone or put any effort into making others happy, just if that never got through to you so far.  
This means, simply, that the entire situation is out of our control. What we can do is ensure that our loved ones have time and to choose how we are leaving this world, how we are going to die!"

"Effie will not keep the secret marriage a secret. And that never was our intention. All we care about is our plan. Effie throwing those wedding pictures off the Tower plastering the Capitol with posters of them will get people to care for us as couple. I repeat: Our entire plan is in place to give our loved ones the time they need. Nothing else matters and nothing else is within our control!"  
They were aware of their audiences' reaction but Katniss decided to make it as clear as possible. "It boils down to this: We taught 5000 people to correctly identify poisonous plants including those Capitol made, we taught the same amount of people how to care for a garden, how to set said garden up properly protected and how to make nets for fishing.  
We taught them how to cook entire meals to make them last longer and how to come by with roots and water if nothing else is available. We taught them basic Medical care, how one can enforce clothes to make them warmer and how you can improve your life quality with very little and easily accessible things of nature.  
We basically spent the past four years teaching over 5000 people how to stockpile, store food and survive through cold!"  
"My mother is the only Medic the District has, my sister is her only assistant. Midwife, would be the proper term, I think. By burning down the church, replacing it with a punishing area and killing out pets and otherwise necessary animals the Capitol miscalculated. Badly miscalculated.  
Because what we were giving them was hope and the energy to live on for another year. And another. What the Capitol did… well let´s just say that no one in Twelve will go down without a fight and we did teach them how to survive on dirt if it really comes to that.  
Our presence is no longer needed because we ensured that no one will starve even if they burnt down the black market, raided the houses and gardens and repaired that fence of theirs they think is so very… useful in holding people inside.  
It does not matter if they stopped working together again and aiding each other, because all of them on their own are now perfectly capable of surviving.  
And as we did mention the word time I am going to elaborate just a bit more. In order to torture those, we love they would have to find them first!", she ended grim satisfaction and a cold grin on her face.

"Of course, being from Twelve and 16 we should probably be unaware of this but we know of the uprisings. People running through our woods to reach an obliterated District kind of gave that away. I mean, it were a lot of people and on a regular basis for several years now!", Peeta paused shit eating grin turning into one of malicious intend briefly.  
"We were prepared to die for our District. Get tortured. Get to spend live as Avoxes for trespassing, stealing, poaching, trading, smuggling and not reporting all those people running from a sentence for treason. We were prepared to fight the Capitol if push came to shove. Fight for our live and basic human rights like access to food, medical care, beverages, a home that can withstand most weathers or at least the supplies to ensure that it does and jobs to earn money.  
With all of those people on the run and all the uprisings that allowed them to run what they are doing in Twelve and have so far done might just be a preventive kind of thing and nothing against us specifically, but we are not interested in nor prepared to fight against the Capitol for someone else!"  
"Especially not for a District that should have been obliterated 76 years ago and that has no business making noises now!", Katniss added and didn´t even flinch as the TV turned on behind her without being activated.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we start with the Chariot ride I have an announcement to make!" Turning slowly, they looked at the screen, Katniss titling her head in anticipation.  
"Due to an earthquake that began in District three and ended in District nine all of the facilities holding the mutations for the Hunger Games have been able to escape. While the Peacekeepers have been working tirelessly to snatch them up again various safety precautions have been implemented.  
The fences and Walls around each District will be repaired and enforced, the Peacekeeper forces will be tripled in size for all of the Districts and the trains will not be able to leave to deliver terressae for at least three weeks!"

The man that had been picked to deliver this announcement got up and left the studio, leaving a stunned Flickerman and Tempelsmith to digest this.  
"Well, it is good that our forces have been acting this fast and the Citizens will be protected!", was all Ceasar could come up with on such short notice, Tempelsmith nodding beside him and whispering "Such a shame, who would have thought..." before Ceasar stopped it by smilingly announcing that they could now watch the Chariot ride uninterrupted.  
Turning down the volume Katniss felt the sudden urge to giggle. "Bet he´s going to say *But, Ceasar, if the mutations are loose outside the Districts, how is this arena going to be any fun?*"  
Giggling after Peeta was done imitating that silly man she tried to stop herself from falling over, she was laughing so hard. "That , my love, isn´t worth betting on! How about *Oh dear, so many mutts were found attacking District Twelve that there was no other option but to bomb the District and the area around it down!*"  
That elected several gasps from their unwanted guests and they smirked at each other, exchanging a glance as Finnick Odair was the first to catch on. "You booby trapped the mines?"  
"You think Snow knows about 13?" That question drew everyone's attention and Finnick did not even pout at being ignored but merely looked back at them expecting an answer to that as well. Hugging Peeta she jumped over the couch, her love following calmly behind her, hugging her from behind again.  
"Did you not call all those people here to tell us how we should wait it out and scratch our love-bird-suicide plan? With those meaningful long looks, the designer here all the time, and all those vague comments about how it wasn´t time yet and how we should abide our time?", she asked causing most of their guests to pale and start trembling.  
"See, my heart, I did tell you that assuming the worst in any situation would lead you astray one day! I told you that there was no Nationwide rebellion planned at all!", she scolded causing the group to pale even further and the Avoxes to flinch violently, all of their eyes widening in utter shock. But they weren´t done yet.  
"Well, I guess, assuming that 13 had just gone underground because they made a deal with Snow to allow them to do just that, might have been a bit paranoid. Maybe the same goes for assuming that they were, 75 years later, slowly sending out people to infiltrate the Districts and spread the word could have been a bit over the top as well..!"

 

"Stop it, both of you. You are just two stupid children!"  
"Finally! I thought they would never get it!", exclaiming she bypassed them all, Peeta following.  
"Could you be so kind and get us some lamp stew, oranges, chocolate cake, wine and apple juice. We are, quite frankly, starving and tired of company..!", he asked calm and friendly stopping next to the Avoxes. "That would be wonderful. Could you, per chance, add blackberry juice and maybe more than one bottle of wine?", Katniss called from inside their room, sticking her head out the door to smile at the two toungless people.  
"Hey, wait, lovebirds!", Johanna said as the Avoxes left, smiling after bowing. Peeta stopped in his tracks, turning to frown at her. "We wanted you to.." His eyes turned glacial. "Become a symbol? The pair on fire?", he asked piercing Cinna with his eyes. "I am sure Finnick Odair and Johanna Maison can pull that off better than us. Because we will not be the flagship for a Dictatorship that happens to exist underground instead of above ground!"  
Katniss returned, taking Peetas hand to prevent him from going for the still filled dining table and those sharp knives. "If you´ll excuse us we have a short amount of time left to live and I, for one, would prefer to spend it having hours full of quality cuddling time spent with my husband, occasional bouts of childishness thrown in!"  
And with that she closed the door behind herself after pushing said husband gently towards the fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katniss twirled around herself several times in front of the body length mirror. Cinna had created a cremé coloured beauty of a wedding dress. It was laced and elegant with a V-cut and a low cut back, which basically meant that the dress allowed people to see her pale back.  
She had sapphire blue stilettos and a sapphire blue shawl made of satin or that was what Cinna had called the fabric and she had to change direction while twirling twice already in order to stop herself from getting dizzy.  
There was no doubt about the fact that she was beautiful, it was rather hard for her to ignore this right now. But she couldn´t be bothered by that shock in how she viewed herself because today she would get a Capitol Wedding. A legal and official one. A Wedding with guests, food, beverages, sparkling wine, real music in a huge room that was decorated like something out of a fairy tale.

And they now had real, expensive rings made of what was called white gold and a second set would follow in less than twenty minutes. If she managed to leave her dressing room, that was.  
She had asked Haymitch to bring her down the aisle, because he would be the last to try and talk to her about rebellion on her wedding day and she had kicked Cinna out of the room when he brought the subject up again.  
That she had kicked Cinna out meant that those people they had been unable to identify were absent from the wedding as well. She was perfectly content with that and surprised that Odair and Maison were amongst their witnesses anyway.  
Once again all of those thoughts and any other thought went out of her mind once she saw Peeta standing in front of the podium that held the Attorney and Ministry clerk, both well versed in Marriages and Marriage vows and the two-people needed to make any Marriage legal in Panem.

Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Her family came to mind, their little gathering in the meadow and she hoped that Effie could get those photos and documents to her mother before her family had to flee. This might just be a part of their plan and for said escorts gossipy nature only but it was a legally binding marriage and her mother deserved to know that.  
Smiling she took Peetas hand, thanking Haymitch with a smile and nod and focused on something neither of them had ever been part of. A Legal marriage!

 

Oh, my, love, my darling I've hungered for  
Your touch, a long lonely time  
And time goes by, so slowly and time  
Can do so much, are you still mine  
I need your love,  
I oh I need your love,  
God speed your love to me.  
Unchained Melody - Righteous Brothers

 

They would kick out anyone that would start about this District 13 business without having thought about their words first and that was that.  
Especially as they now could have their real wedding night.  
But before that could happen they needed to say yes, talk to their guests and dance. She was looking forward to that, a lot.

 

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
I climbed across the mountaintops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby, I broke them all for you  
Oh, because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do, I was made for you  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do, and I was made for you  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, that I was made for you  
Oh yeah, well it's true  
that I was made for you.  
Sara Ramirez - The Story

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're leaving together, But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown The final countdown! Oh   
We're heading for Venus (Venus) And still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us) And welcome us all, yeah  
With so many light years to go  
And things to be found (to be found) I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
Oh  
The final countdown, oh  
It's the final count down  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
It's the final countdown, yeah  
Final Countdown - Europe

Cinna had outdone himself again. Katniss was wearing a beautiful silver, black dress that managed to look like a cloud of smoke. Peetas outfit matched, once again, their Designer and Tailor going with what they had been doing since volunteering for the Games. Proclaiming that they belonged to each other.  
They were sitting in the rather plain room that was behind the stage for their Interviews, patiently awaiting their turn. The President had, after implementing the Victors Ball once more, changed the order of the Interviews. It meant that the males had to enter the stage first and the females after them. It was the first thing the President of Panem did that was in their favour, for once.  
If the man knew, he would have changed it all around again. Spending the time cuddling they watched the others leave one by one. Once a Tribute had had their three minutes of undivided attention they were free to leave. According to rumour the hallway one reached after the Interview was full of Tv screens to ensure that those already done could watch the other Interviews life.

A major advantage if you were from One and somehow a moot point if you were from Twelve. Not that they were complaining.  
The buzzer sounded and Peeta got up, kissing her before he vanished through the door that led up to the stage, leaving her all alone in a depressingly grey room.  
There was some sort of reason behind this rooms lack of design what with being a depressing shade grey with nothing but Twelve benches, because nothing in the Capitol was designed or made in a certain way for no reason, but right now she was preparing her speech, going over her pointers several times, trying to focus on it. Somehow it was way easier to just keep pondering what had to have taken place to turn a waiting room into this grey nothingness.

Honestly, Katniss thought, she tended to trail off and trying to solve the riddle about this room was much more interesting than her impending Interview. Some habits just were hard to get rid of and if she delved into the reasons behind the interior, or lack thereof, she would come up with so many reasons that she would soon be in a frenzy, fretting about her family, if they had made it out, or better yet had had no reason to flee so far and were still preparing.  
More preparation time would mean that they would not forget anything useful, after all, and that they would reread all the books she had left them and even manage to get another bag to take them with them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
"And now, give a warm welcome to our Boy on Fire – Peeettaaaaa Meellark!" Peeta, fully at ease with himself and still marvelling at the feeling of the new wedding ring on his finger entered the stage smiling charmingly, his sapphire blue eyes alight with joy and mirth causing his eyes to sort of twinkle.  
It got the crowd going and was a perfectly executed act. He had a mission and he was going to nail it. Even if said mission was self-imposed and no one would care if he didn´t nail it. Nor realize it. Well with the exception of his beautiful wife, that is.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ceasar! All of you!", he added smiling at the crowd and winking with his right hand. The one that held his ring. "Thank you, Peeta, very kind of you! Now, why don´t you tell me how you like our Capitol so far?"  
"It is truly marvellous! The people here have been so nice to me and the Tower is truly a sight to behold. Inside more than from the outside, I guess!", he smiled shyly getting laughter and other positive reactions from the crowd while Ceasar was so very pleased that there was a tribute performing just as well as any Career that the merely waited it out, aware that Peeta wasn´t done.

"Of course, some things are rather strange and new but I have been able to manage quite well. I have never seen so much remotes doing so many different things in a shower, for example and never knew that one light switch could do more than just turn the light on and off! There even is a candlelight setting in the Tower!"  
The crowd was smiling and cheering, Ceasar smiling belovingly at him. "I mean, did you know that the windows show different pictures when you press the remote? I was mesmerized by the seaside view and would have sworn that I was smelling salt and hearing seagulls, but that better stay between the two of us!"  
And he had them, hook line and sinker. Even Ceasar was laughing so hard it took the professional host several seconds to refocus on his task at hand. Peeta hid his triumphant smirk, he had always known how to play a crowd and this one was eating out of his hand by now.  
"Now, Peeta, tell me, is there a special someone waiting for you at home?" "Not, no there is no woman waiting for me in Twelve!" "Oh come on. That´s impossible, such a handsome man like you are ought to have a fan following! It´s just us, Peeta, you can confine in me!"  
Smiling a bit sadly but like he was going to share a secret he leaned forward just a bit. "There is a girl I have been in love with for most of my life!" "Fabulous! She will surly take you once you return home victorious!"

"I doubt that, Ceasar. She might do that, if we weren´t here together!" Ceasar lost his game face for all of a second as the crowd made ohhing and ahhing sounds, some of them even tearing up. It took a lot of effort to focus on the Interview and hiding his sudden disgust and dislike of all of those air heads. "You mean you are in love with Katniss?"  
The man probably only asked it in such a way because he was still trying to regain composure, but he was going to use this to his advantage. "I do. And I am still flabbergasted that she accepted my proposal. We are each other's betrothed now, for the final days of our life!"  
The smile he pulled off after this statement was one of his best acts so far and he would insist on getting an award if it wasn´t this necessary to make it a real as possible while still, like a light bulb going on after pulling the switch while still as fake as a lion passing by a perfectly healthy piece of raw meat.  
The crowd and Ceasar were staring at him in contemplation, speechless and you could see those rarely used cogs suddenly start to take up steam.  
"You see, I love her with all of my heart. Without Katniss I would be dead inside and useless for anyone and society in particular. But we might still make it to the last eight! Just to be together as long as possible, though!", he said into the resounding silence, a wistful smile on his face.  
And yes, he had tried those expression in front of their mirror while Katniss had been walking up and down the length of their bedroom occasionally stopping to rip apart her notes of what she had planned to say and scribbling away again.

He had to stop his little six-hour long expression practice session and tell her to stop writing it down and just get her important points straight, he loved her to pieces but Katniss could not function with a script. She had to wing it and she was damn good at that as long as she knew where she wanted to go with it.  
Waiting another few second, he was counting them, he smiled gently and wryly at the same time. "I thank you, Ceasar, for your kindness tonight, and thanks to all of you for being such wonderful people. I´d have loved to get to know all of you and explore the Capitol for hours. But as it stands all that is left now is enjoying what little time I have left with my wife!"  
He paused again, getting up and smiling at them, using the expression he usually reserved for Prim and no one else, a mixture of gentleness, love and respect while felling a bit responsible. "I wish all of you the best of luck and a happy, joy filled live. Hopefully the odds are always in your favour!"  
Done with his piece of mind he left the stage, the entire room deathly silent until Ceasar realized that he was already halfway to the door and begun to regain his composure. It wasn´t hard to picture the man´s charming smile that did not manage to reach his eyes hearing the lack of enthusiasm in the man´s thanks for the Interview, before the door closed behind him.

Allowing himself to let his mask drop, face relaxing into a calm, stony expression, he leaned against the wall, looking at the nearest screen to await his wife's turn. No one else was here anyway.

 

Ceasar got up, back into full blown host mode after the buzzer had sounded to announce the end of his interview shortly followed by the one indicating that it was Katniss turn.  
"Here she comes, our girl on Fire!"  
Katniss went on the stage with a fond smile on her face that slowly morphed into shy adoration. "Hey, Ceasar!", greeting the man she sat down opposite him, smiling at the crowd and throwing an air kiss before returning her attention to the host of it all.  
"Katniss, my dear girl, how are you?" She titled her head, smiling a bit surer of herself now and he could feel his own lips twitch. "Marvellous! I have seen some parts of our Capitol for the first time in my life, have been enjoying the most wonderful hot baths I have ever had and danced to music beneath a chandelier made of gold! Have you ever had lamb stew? It´s a dish I would gladly die for!"  
"Well, I never knew.. how come you never got to eat lamb stew before?" Peeta winced, looking away. This was one of Katniss triggers and he dearly hoped she could circumvent the whole issue. "In Twelve we rarely have more than 100 lambs, which is why the treat is something really special for most of us and we never managed to afford some!"  
He blinked, looking at the screen to see Katniss successfully faking a blush and a look down as if her being too poor to afford lamb was shameful. The crowd reacted to it and he knew she had them eating out of her hand. That woman, and there he had been so sure that he was already loving her with every fibre of his being and she went and did something to make this wonderful feeling grow again.

"My dear girl.. Peeta told me about you, you know?" Her entire face lit up and he knew that she was going to try to make it more real by talking about him and remembering him, even though the crowd was ohhing and ahhing already.  
"He proposed before we left Twelve, we made it sort of official recently. We even married. Well just a small gathering of our friends and family, just in case, you know. Nothing official but it was meant to give our loved one's closure should we end up volunteering!", she smiled brilliantly at the beginning and it got a bit sad at the end, but the brilliant smile was one she usually reserved for him. For private moments and he felt his eyes grow wide at her pulling this off so easily in public.  
That she was not only showing it in public but to tons of people they never even met probably cost her a lot, but once again his heart just swelled in love and pride because of it.  
Ceasar looked depressed and as if he might demand a pay raise because two Tributes in a row had reminded, successfully, people who had never stopped to think about it, that they were human. That they were real and they would die. "But, when you volunteered for your sister, you must have known that there is only one Victor!"  
"I am aware, but.. "- she stopped looking beseechingly at Ceasar, - "Can you keep a secret? Without Peeta I would be just an apathic shell. That sort of goes both ways. This is why we are staying together till the end just enjoying what little time we have left! Because if Peeta dies I will to. Not physically but mentally. And I´d much rather stay with. It´s the "Till Death Do Us part" of a marriage vow, y´know?"

Katniss got up, kissed a sad, teary eyed Ceasar Flickermans cheek and left the stage with two air kisses thrown into a devastated crowd, several of them crying for her and them.  
Then she stopped, as if she had forgotten something and looked over all of them, smiling sadly but the very picture of a young, determined woman.  
"It was a pleasure meeting all of you. I truly loved my time at our Capitol! I hope you enjoy our flame as long as it burns!" Throwing another bunch of air kisses, she left the stage the flames she had activating sizzling out before the door closed behind her.  
Hugging her they left, holding hands, staying silent on their trip back to their penthouse.  
That changed once they were inside. Peeta picked her up and twirled them around, both of them smiling triumphantly.  
"Well played!", Finnick said from near the couch. "Very well played, indeed!", Johanna added and they ignored their audience in favour of a shower and what might be their last proper meal. Getting one of those childish urges the danced through the penthouse and into their room, both Avoxes blocking the door to their bedroom, eyes filled with mirth and fond amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NEXT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh  
The way that things have been, oh-ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The master of my sea, oh-ooh  
I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Believer, believer  
Believer, believer  
Believer, believer"  
Imagine Dragons - Believer

"We need to talk!" "No, Cinna, we do not need to talk!", she answered utterly calm her eyes alight with dangerous fire. "The.."  
"I have no intention of bending over backwards my entire life, again, my dear Cinna. Especially not for someone who was perfectly content just watching us suffer and reading all those pesky little reports of how much Panem was suffering!", pausing she stepped closer looking up into those trusting brown eyes.  
"If you save me and leave Peeta behind, or the other way around I swear that I will kill you. As many of you as I can possibly kill before I am overpowered. And should you decide to save me and lock me up I will ensure that I find a way to kill myself If this epic showdown should never happen!"

Stepping away she fastened her jacket, checking that everything sat just as it should before she looked at the man again, already on her way to the platform that would get her up into the arena. "But you should do some soul searching of your own. Because if you are going to wage a war against Snow you should be damn sure that you aren´t going to end up with a younger version of him afterwards. And you better check your facts again because I am not positive that you are aware of whom you are up against!"  
Done she stepped onto the platform when the 10 second were called. "And If I fail to locate Peeta up there I will just step off the platform and be done with it. Just to be clear here, Cinna – I do suck at speeches and I need Peeta to anchor me. To keep me sane and to keep me motivated enough to move forward. I will step off that platform if he isn´t up there with me… and when you are done searching your soul you might take into consideration that sometimes allies are nothing but a bubble about to burst!"

 

The glass closed around her and she closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths before she opened her eyes slowly, feeling a gust of wind on her exposed skin. The first time in several days that she was outside. It was about time, she would have gone insane without Peeta feeling caged in this damn Tower with this damn schedule.  
Allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden sunlight she looked around. If they had prevented Peeta from rising up she was going to step of off the platform. Stepping dangerously close to the edge of said platform when she failed to locate him for several additional seconds she kept looking.

Peeta was beside her after she took another intense look around the circle of tributes, his clothing in disarray and his face a cold, blank mask. She had been right then. Taking a careful step back she glanced up at the countdown. After allowing the people watching to see her cold, hard eyes and cruel smile she refocused her attention on the blonde male beside her.  
"Love.." Peeta heard her. He always had and always would, his swaying lessening as his entire being focused on her voice. If they had given him drugs she would win this thing just to do some killing outside of the arena. That probably would make Snow happy.   
Good to know that she had found something to please the man before the countdown was at ten seconds. Cruel, wry smile on her lips she looked up again, her look a different target this time before she called out to her husband again. Whatever had happened was still causing him to have a hard time finding his balance.  
The countdown was down and she was off her platform and catching Peeta before he could hit the ground. Drugs it was, then. Once assured that he had not been injured beyond that shot of drugs she kissed his forehead and ran towards the Cornupia. Peeta would manage but she needed to get the spear and bow that had to be there after their show off at the Point Awarding Ceremony.

Years of running through the woods enabled her to get everything she needed and back out again in less than four minutes. All of them should realize whom they had just pissed off successfully those stupid morons. Taking aim she shot Cato, her aim true as the arrow pierced his skull as she ran, bypassing her first victim seconds later.  
It was his fault, really, she was pissed off. Charging at her was his decision. Cato, however, never came alone. It had pissed the two lovebirds from One off that they, meat from Twelve, were getting the most sympathy votes even though they were a couple too. Which was why she aimed again and pierced Gloss heart.  
Peeta had managed to get up and get to the treeline of the forest, looking pale but determined and she handed over one of the three spears she had managed to grab. One of them flew true and hit the girl from Two that had taken offence and had been charging at them.

Kissing his cheek, she put most of her bags on his shoulder, even hurt he was perfectly capable of carrying a ton or two while it tended to weigh her down. Seconds later she was guiding them away. As far and as fast as possible. "Berries?", Peeta asked and she met his eyes. "They drugged you. Maybe we should make a deal with the Devil instead?"  
Peeta´s eyes widened and he fastened his pace, his breathing coming ragged and she hoped, dearly that she had managed to grab a proper medical kit with the antidote. Or any antidote. Beggar's couldn´t be choosers. Not in this sort of situation.  
Gently guiding him to sit down she began to add some traps to the natural problems that one had when it had to do with navigating a wildly grown forest before she helped him up again. They spent several hours that way, with Peeta needing breaks and nearly fainting several times, until they reached a river and found a proper little hidey hole.  
Removing all of the packs from Peetas back she gently helped him to sit down without falling before she ventured outside again, adding some more traps. She returned an hour later to find Peeta asleep, an empty syringe beside him and the open medical kit mere inches away.  
Removing her jacket, she gently put it beneath his head and began to sort through the jumble of their supplies, making several packs and giving Peeta another shot of antidote just in case. 

"I am prepared to make a deal..", whispering softly she put one of the blankets over Peeta. Once done Katniss begun to check their surroundings once more, ensuring that they couldn´t be found, at least not for the night before snuggling in against Peeta.  
It was comforting, and she needed to hear his heart beat. This wasn´t done. She wasn't done. Not after this. They had to change their plan. She only hoped her mother and sister would forgive her at one point.   
Because what she was planning to do was betrayal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Peeta awoke, thankfully, the next day, well rested and with eyes as cold as a glacier. "You okay, my heart?" His face softened and he hugged her. "I am, love. What´s the plan for today?" She smiled, kissing him and handed over a pack of dried fruit. Their breakfast.  
Once done with it she began to carefully list their supplies and they came up with a plan that would allow them to manage the weight. Leaving their spot an hour later they ventured a bit further into the wood, collecting anything useful on the way while Peeta was creating traps as they went, Katniss paying close attention to their surroundings, her Bow ready in case they stumbled upon a tribute, or any kind of animal.  
Done and rather pleased with themselves for booby trapping at least a quarter of the forest they climbed up a tree to settle down, eat and snuggle. "My heart?", Peeta asked softly after several moments. "They drugged you!" He sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip around her. This topic was closed and his love just looked up in the depths of the forest.

"This is a one time offer, you have seen what we are capable of. And you´ll see much more!" Peeta smirked kissing her and the beautiful woman he was married to refocused her attention back at him. "One day?" "You mean from now?" "Of course, love!" Smirking at each other they snuggled back, just cuddling in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Katniss awoke by the sound of someone moving from tree to tree and she met little Rues eyes, allowing her to pass safely, alert now and no longer in need of sleep. But Peeta needed sleep which was why she tried to stay as still as possible when a sound, a painfully familiar one, reached her ears. A parachute.  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Peeta awoke two hours after her just as the sun begun to appear on the horizon. Climbing down they ate a healthy meal, one she had already prepared, taking two bottles of water with them before they began their trek back to the Cornupia.  
Katniss calmly begun shooting all of their bags upwards. It would give little Rue more than a small fighting chance and ensure that no one else got those supplies.  
Stopping halfway she took Peetas hand and they looked up into the clear sky. Four air kisses and the three-fingered salute later they smiled at each other and took off at a run. A run towards the Cornupia.  
The couple was kissing passionately when a spear pieced first Katniss and then Peeta, two grenades going off to their left and to their right. They sunk down still kissing when their cannons sounded, another twenty packs of supplies up in the trees.

"If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time"  
If I die young - The Band Perry

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Primrose and Arianna Everdeen watched as the spear hit their beloved sister and daughter, thrown by Marvel from District Two. They watched the couple sink to their knees, tears obscuring their vision before they grabbed everything they had prepared and not already stashed outside the District and left, leaving to never return.  
This was their signal. Their last chance. And Katniss did not deserve to die in vain. They had to respect her wish and they were already well past the fence when the sirens went off. They emerged the tunnel twenty minutes later, picking up the next set of supplies before they took off at a mad dash. With the sirens sounding the proximity traps of mutts would be deactivated. It was their one and only chance.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Finnick Odair, Johanna Maison, Beetee and Haymitch were staring at the huge screen in Mentor Central in utter shock. They could see nothing but dust once the grenades hit but those two had managed to remove over a quarter of the entire supply, fixating them in the trees in such a way that none of the remaining Tributes would be able to reach them.  
Well no one but the small eleven-year-old from eleven.  
Cinna, sitting in his flat smiled sadly, returning their salute before he switched off the TV and got up. His pair on fire gone. Those grenades had ensured that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
President Snow sat in his beloved rose garden, smirking as he gently caressed his newest breed of roses. Death Winter. It was a mixture of sapphire blue and silver and he was rather fond of it. "President Snow?" Looking up he smiled at his butler and nodded. They were ready for him, now.

 

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me"  
My Immortal - Evanesence

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOX  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOO#

Gingerly silver eyes opened, memories flooding into the persons awareness causing her to sit up, eyes roaming through the room in a panic. That changed when the silver eyes met glacial sapphire blue ones. Calming down both of them.  
"Well… welcome back in the realm of the living, my dear Burning Lovers!"


End file.
